Yo-Kai Watch X Professor Layton: The Legend of Sword
by NewComer1
Summary: Ken, Keita, and their friends head to London, England for some fun summer vacation! At the same time, Professor Layton and his trusty assistant, Luke Triton meets a detective Yokai named Sherlocnyan to search for his friend and old colleague of Layton's. They must join forces to solve one of the biggest mysteries in history; King Arthur's legendary sword, Excalibur! SYOC opens!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Yo-Kai Watch X Professor Layton:**

 **The Legend of Sword**

Prologue Part 1

"Good evening," Yuray greeted, while she was sitting on the movie director's chair. She is also wearing sunglasses.

"Today's story is something like no other. Something that never could happen for both franchises, even though they are owned by the same company," she said, while floating side to side before she looked back at the audience. "Well, it is only possible through the power of fanfiction and little bit of imagination."

"Our story begins with a boy and his mother enjoying their little family weekend at the mall when they come to a lottery booth. Then, out of luck, they win a prize; a prize that leads him and his friends to full of adventures in faraway place, an amazing place where they meet two special people and persistent detective, who is also a Yokai."

She looked at the audience with raised eyebrow. "What was that? What is your Yokai?"

She gasped in shock. "Oh, my apology. I guess you must be new here. Well, let me begin with a special opening that will summarize what this story is all about. Music…starts!"

She snapped her finger and single spotlight that was shining over her disappeared and the scene transitioned to different scene as music began playing.

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _(Wuuuu!)_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Gera-Gera-Po!_

 _Come on!_

 _I'm gonna give you low down._

 _(Brr! Brr!)_

 _In the deep, deep forest_

 _(Zoom zoom!)_

 _Suddenly he came upon a strange gacha_

 _And out popped Yuray!_

 _(Pun pun!)_

 _What would you call a strange event?_

 _Take a peek through the Yo-kai Watch_

 _Laugh out everything._

 _Pop the medal in and solve the puzzle!_

 _This street over there, that street also, there's Yokai all over._

 _Mystery everywhere, unanswered puzzle, can you crack the case?_

 _Use the medal to summon a Yokai to solve the problem_

 _(Oh, ye-yeaaa-aah!)_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Oh right!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Yeah, yeah!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Hmmm!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Come on!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _The is!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _The story!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _How Yokai Watch!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Meets Professor Layton!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Yeah-yeaaaah!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

 _Gera-gera-po!_

* * *

 **Hello, folks! I finally begin this long awaited Yo-Kai Watch crossover with Professor Layton! After teasing it and showing a sneak peek, I finally decided to write the first...prologue for it! Yeah, sorry that this is not the official first chapter, but we will begin this story with prologues first. There will be two more, but it will be longer than this one.**

 **Like my other Yokai Watch stories, I will open SYOC. Before we see the first official chapter 1, I want to create a new Yokai OC for this crossover movie story, so if you have any, please submit it through review or PM. This time around, we are doing with England theme and all new Yokai that will present in this story will be known as Englandian Yokai. Similar to how we have now Merican Yokai, Yokai who lives and born in USA. Here is the official form to submit it:**

 **1\. Name: (Required)**

 **2\. Attribute: reference to the game. Not required, but recommended.**

 **3\. Background (Required)**

 **1) Explain your OC's background. Was he/she/it originally a human, plant, animal, etc?**

 **2) It must be relate with England theme. Unlike season 1 and season 2 of my Yo-kai Watch Another Watch stories, the yokai OC you want to summon must relate with something to do with England, originate from England, or whatever. It can br anything, likr culture, language, food, historical figure, person, fairy-tale character, myth or whatever, but must relate with England. We are doing England theme Yokai.**

 **4\. Ability: (Required) What does this yokai do to people or thing? What would happen if they possess a human person or some objects?**

 **5\. Favorite Food: Optional.**

 **6\. Appearance: (Required)**

 **I think that is for now. I am looking forward to see your submissions. Goodnight everyone and I will see you in Prologue Part 2. See you guys then!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

Prof. Layton Meets Yokai

It was night time at London, the beautiful capital city of England, the former great British Empire. Most of the residents were sleeping peacefully in their cozy bed at home, while some people were drinking till dawn and enjoying each other company. Nonetheless, every hour, the city of London was always busy.

Two particular people were still quiet awake during this night. One of them, a young boy was looking out the window as he was a bit bored. The other person was a man, whose age is unknown, but probably somewhere between from 30 to 40 at least. He wore a dark brown coat over his orange shirt, brown pants, and a pair of dark green shoes. Most notably, he wore a top hat.

The man was reading a book when he noticed the boy looking out the window.

"Are you bored, Luke?" asked the man.

"Oh!" He turned around and looked at him. "Sorry, Professor Layton. I guess I am bit of bored."

The professor chuckled. "It's been a quiet day lately. Not many guest come for a visit, or any mysterious case to solve. However, I do like a peaceful day like today. It is quite relaxing."

"That's true," Luke agreed as he then noticed the book the professor was reading. "Hey Professor, I'm curious. What are you reading about?"

"Oh this?" he asked. "This is a book about Japanese Myths and Folklore. It talks about Yokai."

"Yo…kai?" He echoed in confused tone.

"Well, let me tell you about it," Prof Layton decided as Luke approached to him and sat next to him.

"This book is about a creature called Yokai that appears in folklore and myths originating from Japan. My old friend and colleague, Hiroki Yamada, gave this to me long time ago," Prof Layton said.

"That sounds interesting, Professor!" Luke stated as he looked excited, freeing from his former boredom.

"Yokai is a mytical creature that causes all kind of dilemma and daily annoyances in people's life. Some causes trouble to human while others just want to play and have fun," explained the professor as he flipped few pages to show Luke the pictures of Yokai (which had Boyclops, Parlysol, and Lady Longneck).

"Wow! I never heard of something like this before," Luke said. "Although, these Yokai sounds kind of like fairytale that I heard about when I was younger. Like Gnomes, Fairy, and dragon."

The professor chuckled again. "Yes, Luke. Yokai are kind of like gnomes and fairies, but they are also different and unique. According to Hiroki, Yokai lives among us and he believes that they exist."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"That's right," he nodded in response. "While I studied in archeology, Hiroki studied in mythology. This is his most important book, but before he went back home to Japan, he gave this to me as a gift of friendship."

"That's very generous and sweet of him," Luke commented as he grinned.

"Indeed," professor replied. "I just wonder how he's doing right now. Most likely, he's going around and trying to convince people that Yokai exists, just like how he did it long ago when we were young college student. Those bring back memories…"

Suddenly, they heard a creaking sound when they noticed the door just opens by itself.

"Huh?" Luke got up from his chair and then approaches to the door. "That's strange. It opened by itself. It must be the wind."

He then closed back the door, when suddenly, they noticed some stack of book collapsed.

"Hey! I just organized that," Luke exclaimed.

Professor Layton got up, too as he checked the windows. "All the windows are closed. No way for a wind to get through," he said as he pondered.

"Maybe some naughty mice is running around in this very room!" Luke remarked.

They looked around, staying still to see if something would happen, but nothing did. When suddenly, the professor noticed a blue watch on the table, which he knows it wasn't there before.

"That's strange. Where did this watch come from?" He said as he approached to the table and picked up the mysterious object.

"Why is it here? And, how did it get here?" Luke asked.

 _Use it…._

They heard the strange eerie voice as it spook them.

"What!? Who's there?" Luke gasped.

 _Use it…Use it…_

Prof. Layton stammered around as he looked from left to right to see where the voice is coming from, but to no avail. The only thing he thought to do was to comply to the voice's request.

He put on the watch, the noticed a button on the side, so he pressed on it. A glass popped out, so he looked around his room, using the watch until he stopped and noticed a shadowy silhouette

"What's this!?" He gasped.

"What's wrong, professor?" Luke asked as he looked through the glass, too.

Suddenly, the shadowy silhouette revealed its true form. It was a green cat, with red color in its two ears, two tails with blue flame attached on both tips, but strangely, it also wearing a brown jacket with stripes going over each of the stripe, a black top hat, and magnifying glass on its right paw.

"Jolly ho! Hello there," it talked.

"It talked!" Luke gasped in shock.

"Sorry for intruding your apartment, gentlemen, but which one of you are the one called 'Hershal Layton'?" the strange cat being asked.

"I am Hershal Layton, um, sir," the professor replied in the most calm tone.

"Jolly good show! So, YOU are the one and only, Professor Hershal Laytonm, the famous puzzle-solving archeologist," it said. "My name is **Sherlonyan of the Charming Tribe** , a Yokai detective!"

 **Name: Sherlonyan, Attribute: Mind**

"A Yokai!?" They both stated.

"Oh! You seem to not know what Yokai are. Well, let me explain then, gentlemen!" Sherlonyan stated as he began his explanation. "A Yokai is…"

"Pardon me, Sherlonyan, but I already explain to my assistant, Luke here, about it," professor interrupted.

Sherlonyan gasped as he turned completely white. "Oooh…I see." He quickly changed his mood. "Well, ah-hem, I know that you both have an enormous question being conjured in your mind, but we have little time to explain and act. I came here for an urgent reason."

"An urgent reason? What would that be?" Prof. Layton asked, looking serious and intrigued.

"Do you know Hiroki Yamada?" He asked.

"Yes. I do know Hiroki Yamada. He's my old colleague," the professor answered.

"Well…he was kidnapped," Sherlonyan admitted.

"What!?" They both gasped.

* * *

 **Here is the second Prologue for the movie crossover. The next one is the third and final prologue. Sorry if it is starting slow and nothing else, but it will get better once we start chapter 1 and onward.**

 **Also, important note: I forgot to add one other thing in the SYOC form for Yokai OC. You also need to add "Tribe" for your Yokai OC submission. So, please add that in your submission, too. For everyone who submitted your OCs already, I really like it so far and I have decided some of them to appear in this story. I am looking forward to more.**

 **Also, this chapter introduces a new Yokai who is part of the main cast; Sherlonyan! He is a cat Yokai, like Jibanyan and Lasagnyan from the Charming Tribe. He is based on Sherlock Holmes, a very famous fictional detective created by the British author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. This character's background will be explained later in the story, but he's basically a much proper, English-speaking version of Jibanyan. I hope you like him.**

 **That's all for now, and I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Prologue Part 3**

Welcome to City of London

The London City Airport, one of the five major airports in London and all of United Kingdom, was busy as usual. Passengers from all parts of the world come in and out of the airport, every single day. However, for today, a group of particular people (and four Yokai) have arrived at the very same airport.

"Wow! So, we're now in London?" A boy gasped as he looked around. He was a big boy, with spiky black hair and looked a bit scary.

"I seriously can't believe we're actually here," said another boy. This one wore a red shirt with white star in the middle and his hair was brown.

"I can't wait to see all kinds of things in London," said a girl. She has a light brown hair, tied in pony tail with pink ribbon. She wore a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes, and blue shorts. Her pullover also had a pink heart on the right side.

"With the app that I downloaded on my MyPhone, we can see many things here in London," said other boy. He was shortest of the group, wearing a green jacket and orange headphone over his neck.

"And, this is all thanks to Ken and his mom for winning the lottery," said the girl.

"Well, it's really nothing, really," Ken said nonchalantly.

"Nothing? More like lucky, my silly boy!" His mother said as she roughed around her child's hair. "We are so lucky to win free six tickets to London! It's all thanks to my son here's luckiness. I can remember it like it was yesterday…"

 _-Flashback: Few Days Ago-_

Ken and his mother were shopping at the Sakura New Town Department Store when they noticed a lottery booth.

"Step right up, folks! Do you bet your luck to win the ultimate prize? Try it. It won't hurt if you do," said the lottery man.

They noticed it was a dart game, and there were some people who tried to hit the target in the center, but all of them either hit something else or never got it.

"Hello, mother and son! Why don't you two try my game? It won't cost a yen," said the man.

"Uuuh, Ken, look, a dart game. It looks kind of fun. Why don't we try it out?" His mother suggested.

"I am not sure, mom, but I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ken said as he complied to her suggestion.

His mother went first. The man gave her a dart. She carefully looked at the center and then threw the first one, but it hit the black spot, which means no prize zone.

"Oooh, sorry, but you don't win any prize," the man said.

"Oh phooey," his mother moaned. "Well, it's your turn, kiddo."

Ken went up to the stand and looked at the dart as it spins around. The center was small, so he had to hit very precisely. His mom and other people watched him anxiously. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then threw the dart. It hit the middle perfectly.

Everyone gasped. "Congratulations, my boy! You won the grand prize!" exclaimed the man.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Ken's victory as Ken looked surprised.

"Whoa! I actually won," he gasped.

"Yeah! That's my son there," his mother cheered.

"And your grand prize is…free tickets to United Kingdom! Invite your family and friends to the luxurious travel to UK! Again, congratulations!" The man said as he gave Ken his prize.

 _-Flashback End-_

"I still can't believe you won six free tickets to London," said the boy in red shirt.

"Well, your welcome, Keita. Like I said, it's nothing, but I guess I was lucky that time," Ken said.

"Whiz, lucky you are indeed," a familiar ghost Yokai said. This yokai was a white ghost with black mark around his eyes, blue lips, and small swirled wisp atop his head, which looked like an ice cream.

"Yes, I agree with Mr. Whisper. Master Ken is truly a lucky young man," said another familiar ghost Yokai. This one was a female. She was mainly pink, wearing a black and white maid clothes. Her cute eyes were emerald green, and the bang atop her head shaped like a ponytail.

"Nya, I am so happy to come to this trip, nya," said another Yokai. This one was a red cat with two tails and blue flames attached at the end of each tail.

"Hee-haw! New place means new adventures and new lasagnas to try out," said another Yokai. This one was also a cat, but it was a she. Her body was a mix of meaty brown, cheesy white, and yellow colors, with red-like sauce over her forehead and yellowish like noodles on the top of the head for hairs. She wore a brown cowboy's hat. At the end of her two tails, red flame burned.

"I bet there are a lot of delicious foods to try out, Miss Lasagnyan," said the female ghost yokai.

"I agree, Yuray, but first one I want to try is lasagnas," Lasagnyan replied as her mouth watered.

"You and your lasagnas," Ken sighed as he sweat-dropped.

"Alright, everybody," Ken's mother said as she got everyone's attention. Luckily for Ken and Keita, they were the only people who can see Yokai, thanks to the special device they have on their wrist, the Yo-Kai Watch.

"First thing first is to go the hotel and leave our package. Then, we will explore around London as freely as we want," Ken's mother said.

"Hai!" They all said, including the Yokai. Hai in Roman letter means "yes" in Japanese.

"Man, you guys are excited! As if there are more than six of us here. Anyway, let's grab a cab," said Ken's mother. Ken and Keita looked at each as they showed each other their poker face.

Fortunately, they got a big cab for them all to fit in. As they drove away from the airport, the children watched the city from the cab's windows. They saw the Big Ben in the distance, the famous Ferris wheel, the London Eye, and the London Eye. Kanchi took pictures, including them, making funny faces while at it. Even the cab driver got into the pictures. They even drove around the Trafalgar Square. One of the most interesting things happened was when they stop at the stop sign. They saw an officer in the middle of the road, doing a traffic duty. He wore very differently than the police officer in Sakura New Town or anywhere in Japan.

"That officer looks very different than the one in Sakura New Town," Fumika commented.

"Yeah. Look at that hat," Kuma pointed.

"Well, children, that is what our police officer looks like here in London," said the cab driver in British accent. "London is the most populous city of England and the United Kingdom."

"England and UK? I thought it was a just city of United Kingdom. Not two countries," Kuma asked.

"That's because, Kuma, United Kingdom is made up of four countries; England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland," Kanchi explained.

"Oh ok," Kuma nodded.

"You are smart lad. London here is very cultural city. It is home to many people from all around the world. There are also some Japanese people live here, too, but not a lot of them," the cab driver said.

As the short conversation ended, they arrived at the hotel, Great Britain Hotel. "Well, here we are, London Grand Hotel, one of the largest and most luxurious hotels in all of England. Enjoy your stay, ladies and gentlemen," said the cab driver.

"Thank you, sir," said everyone as they got their stuff. That was when they were stopped to see a bunch of people waiting for them at the front door.

"Welcome, madam and children," said a man in black suit. "You must be Mrs. Aichi and her son, and his friends."

"Oh! Um, yes, we are," Ken's mother said.

"Then, I welcome you all to the Great Britain Hotel. My name is Charles, one of the commissionaires," Charles introduced.

"Welcome guests!" said all of the staff.

"Well, very fancy!" Whisper commented.

"And very professional, too!" Yuray added.

"Unlike a certain butler," Jibanyan whispered to Lasagnyan, snickered as Whisper shot a look at them.

"Please, allow our bellboys to carry your bags. You must be exhausted in your long trip from Japan," said Charles as he just clapped his hands twice, when suddenly, all the bellboys went into action.

"Oh, thank you very much," Ken's mother said.

"Now, I'm really liking this vacation," Kuma said happily.

While they go into the hotel as their bags were carried by bellboys, a mysterious silhouette with two glowing eyes watched them behind a bush.

When they went inside, they were amazed. The ceiling was shiny and bright like gold with huge chandeliers hanging on, with the flooring decorated with clean and soft, red rug. They also saw other guests around. Some were like them, tourists, but there were also people in fancy clothes and dresses. They understood why the cab driver said this hotel was the most luxurious one in all of England.

After Ken's mother checked in at the hotel desk, they were led upstairs to the suite floor. This was also part of the prize. They will be staying in the suite room.

"This room here is our largest suite room. It is usually reserved for celebrities. Little fun fact that the famous idol group, NyaKB48 stayed in this room before," said Charles.

"Nyat!? NyaKB stayed here before!?" Jibanyan gasped as his eyes turned into hearts.

"Whoa! Calm down, Tomato Bum," Lasagnyan said.

"Allow me," said Charles as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Ken and his friends went into the room, and they were even more amazed. They first entered through a hallway and went straight to a huge room, which appeared to be the living room. It had a fancy white tee table with gold-plated chair feet, comfy chairs, chandelier hanging on the ceiling, and flat TV monitor hung on the wall, and fireplace.

"Wow! This is…this is…AWESOME!" Keita exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" Kuma jumped over to the chair and sat on it. "Ah, this feels great!"

"Wow! This TV is huge, and…is that the latest console, the Mintendo Switch!?" Kanchi asked surprisingly.

"This place looks lovely," Fumika said as she looked around. "Oh, I found the bathroom and even it looks fancy in here, too!"

"I can see that you are all quite like this room," Charles said. "I am very happy to see this. There are 6 bedrooms; two of them have two beds and rest are single bed."

"Thank you, Mr. Charles," replied Ken's mother. "We will be fine from here."

"Yes, madam, as you wish, but of course, if you ever need us, just gives us a call through the phone and dial number 1. Again, I hope you all enjoy your stay at the Great Britain Hotel," he said as he smiled and left the room, with the bellboy already finished brining all their luggage.

"This is just beyond great. Again, thank you for everything, Ken," Fumika said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"Well, kids, let's first plan out what we will do and take a break for 30 minutes before we head off, OK?" His mother said.

"Hai," they all said.

While Ken's mother, Fumika, Kuma, and Kanchi were occupied with their own things, Ken and Keita talked together with their yokai's.

"Nya, I am so happy to come here! I can't believe this is where NyaKB48 stays here before," Jibanyan said.

"This vacation is just getting better and better," Whisper stated.

"Yes, indeed! I wonder what kind of adventures await for us," Yuray remarked.

"I wonder if we can call room service and get lasagnas," Lasagnyan thought aloud.

"Is that all you think?" Ken asked as he sweat-dropped again.

"So, what should we do next?" Keita asked.

Suddenly, Yuray's bang waved like the ocean wave. "Wuuu, my Yokai sense is tingling!" she stated.

"Wait, if your bang is shaking like that, that means…." Ken said as he looked at Keita and they nodded each other.

They used their watch to look around the living until Ken spotted a shadowy silhouette nearby. "There it is!" He pointed out.

They saw what it was as the watch revealed the silhouette's true identity. It had the same face, like Spoilerina and even looked like her, except it had a red hair, with bangs that curled inward at the side of the chin. It had red spots for the cheeks, and it wore a dark red flap hat, British flag patterned overall with red, short sleeved shirt underneath it, and black shoes. She also carried a small brown parcel over her shoulder around her, hanging on the side.

"How do you do?" She asked.

"Um, we are, doing great," Keita replied, feeling weird a bit.

"Yuray, who is this Yokai?" Ken asked.

"Allow me to explain, Ken-kun," Whisper interrupted as he secretly checked his Yo-Kai Pad. "This Yokai is, um, um…what the!? There is no data about this one!?"

"What? Are you serious?" Keita asked.

"Maybe you just didn't update your pad, y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"You really are not useful, unlike that Charles guy," Jibanyan snickered.

"Oh be quiet you!" Whisper chided.

"Don't worry, Mr. Whisper. I will use mine. I always update my pad to the latest update," Yuray said as she used her pad, but then shortly she gasped. "What's this!? I can't find any information about this Yokai presently in front of us, too!"

"Say what!?" Keita gasped.

"Ha, ha, ha!" She laughed. "You guys are not around here, aren't you? Then again, most people who come here aren't from anywhere in England, at least what I know, rina."

"But, wait a second, wiz," Whisper said. "Have we met before?"

"Hey, I remember now! Aren't you Spoilerina?" Keita asked. "Oh no! You are not here to spoil us something about our vacation!"

"Ha, ha. You are funny lad, rina. I do not know this Spoilerina you speak of, but let me properly introduce myself. My name is **Postalarina** ," she said.

 **Postalarina-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Wind**

"Postalarina?" Whisper and Yuray repeated.

"That's right-rina. I am from the Charming Tribe, proud and happy Englandian Yokai, at your service," she said as she spun herself around and then bowed to them.

"Englandian Yokai?" Keita said in confused tone.

"Now, that is something new," Ken remarked.

"Excuse, maim, but I have never heard of Englandian Yokai," Lasagnyan said.

"Nya, it's the first time for me, too," Jibanyan stated.

"Ha, ha. Then, good thing I am here because I am a Yokai who delivers letters and news to anyone and everyone all around UK," Postalarina complied. "Englandian Yokai is what I am, and all Yokai who are born in, lives and comes from England are Englandian Yokai."

"So, you are saying, that you are Yokai who was born here in England," Ken said.

"That's right-rina!" Postalarina replied as she spun again very happily.

"My, I never heard such thing!" Whisper exclaimed.

"It seems like we still have a lot of thing to learn," Yuray remarked.

"And I didn't come here without reasons, rina. May I see both of your Yo-Kai Pad?" she asked.

"Wiz? Um, sure I guess," Whisper said.

"Oh, OK," Yuray agreed.

The yokai butler and maid gave their respective Yokai Pad to the Englandian Yokai. Postalarina pressed few things on each pad, making it computer-like sound, with a ping sound at the end.

"Here you are, rina! I just updated each of your Yokai Pads with new upgrade. Now you can see information about us, Englandian Yokai and help your masters here," Postalarina said as she gave their pad back.

"Wiz! This is just wonderful!" Whisper said happily.

"Oh, thank you so much, Miss Postalarina!" Yuray thanked her.

"No problem, friends-rina. It is just part of my job, and…" She then looked at Ken and Keita. "Here are gift for each of you, my medals!"

She gave the boys her medal, which showed her running with letters coming out of her parcel as she also held a newspaper in front of her. The frame of the medal was red and blue, with the UK symbol on the tail.

"Cool! We got a new Yokai medal," Keita said, grinned.

"Wow. And we didn't have to fight or anything," Ken said.

"Us Englandian Yokai's medals are compatible with the old Yo-Kai Watch and Model Zero. We are quite advanced here, too, but I better warn you, rina," she said as she narrowed her eyes and darkened her face. "There are some Yokai here in London that won't give you medal very easily or kindly. Just be careful out there, rina."

"Umm, thank for the warning, Postalarina," Lasagnyan replied.

"Your welcome, rina," she replied as she was suddenly backed to her usual self. "Now, I have other things to deliver, so I will see you guys around. If you need me, you know how to summon me. Cheer, you guys."

She immediately left in a hurry out the room. "Englandian Yokai, huh?" Ken whispered as he looked at the new medal.

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-Kai fans! Here is the third and final Prologue to my crossover movie story, and we are picking things up. The first Englandian Yokai is made by yours truly, Postalarina! She looks similar to Spoilerina, but completely different Yokai. When she inspirits a person, he or she will do whatever it takes to deliver a letter, package, or newspaper to the destination, no matter what.**

 **I would like to announce that I want to add one other thing in the SYOC submission form; A voice actor. This is completely optional and like all movies, it will end with credits of actors as if this is a real movie. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this because next is the first official chapter 1, where we will go back where the story of Prof Layton and Luke meeting Sherlonyan continues.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 1 Sherlocnyan

**-Chapter 1-**

Sherlocnyan

"Hiroki is…kidnapped?!" Prof. Layton exclaimed.

"No way!" Luke gasped.

"Unfortunately, it is true…" Sherlocnyan said in depressed tone.

Prof. Layton and Luke were shocked. Not only were they surprised from meeting an actual real yokai in front of them, but also the revelation of horrible news that the professor's old colleague was kidnapped.

"Sherlocnyan, could you explain the whole story?" Prof. Layton asked calmly.

"Certainly. However…" Sherlocnyan looked with curious, yet suspecting eyes. "I'm not quite sure if I should."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke questioned.

"I am not sure if I can trust you both, even though my friend, Hiroki knows you, Professor Layton," Sherlocnyan explained.

"What!? Why? Do you doubt on the professor!?" Luke shouted in anger.

"Now, now, Luke. Calm down," the professor said as he padded the boy on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel, Sherlocnyan. Is there any way I can gain your trust?"

"Well, if you are who you claim to be, I would like to test you here and now…with a puzzle," the cat yokai stated.

"A puzzle?" Prof. Layton repeated as he placed one knuckle on his chin.

"That's right," Sherlocnyan nodded. "Hiroki always said to me that you are famous puzzle solver of all England, so I would like to test you through a subject that you are very knowledgeable on. If you do solve the puzzle I will give you, then I will acknowledge you and you gain my trust."

"Hmmm…" Prof. Layton hummed as he closed his eyes. He reopened it in few seconds later. "Alright then. I accept your test."

"Professor, are you sure about this?" Luke asked.

The wise professor smiled at his worrying assistant. "Do not worry, Luke. You should know more that I've solved many puzzles, some difficult one in the past. Whatever puzzle that Sherlocnyan will give me should not be too challenging."

Luke gave a light smile. "You're right, professor! Good luck."

"Very well, then. Here is a puzzle!" Sherlocnyan started. "There are three sheep, one guard dog, and two wolves. The shepherd wants to cross the river, but his boat can only carry two things at a time. He wants to get all of his sheep and the dog cross over the river to the other side. How many times does it take for him to get all of his sheep and dog to the other side of the river? Also to note, he cannot leave a single sheep alone with the two wolves and one ride consists of one trip."

"Three sheep, one guard dog, and two wolves…." Prof. Layton thought. "Luke, what do you think of this puzzle?"

"Hmmm, I think…oh, I get it!" Luke realized.

"It seems like you already figured out, Luke," the professor chuckled. "Sherlocnyan, I believe we have an answer."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"That would be 5 times," the professor proposed.

Sherlocnyan gasped with his eyes blank in surprise expression. "What!? How?"

"Care to explain, Luke?" The professor suggested.

"Certainly, Professor!" Luke agreed. "You see, the shepherd can only carry two things on his boat at a time, and he cannot leave a single sheep with the wolves, like you said. He can carry the first sheep with the guard dog on his first, and then the second trip, he can come back with just a guard dog. Then, he can carry one sheep and one of the wolves on his third trip, and leave the guard dog with the last sheep, so that the other wolf won't harm the last sheep. Finally, he come back again with the first wolf on his boat, leaves it, and carries the guard dog and the last sheep with."

"Just as I thought, too. Well done, Luke," professor praised as Luke blushed a bit.

"I can't believe it! You really are DE Professor Hershel Layton!" Sherlocnyan exclaimed. "For that, you both gain my trust!"

"Thank you, Sherlocnyan," Professor Layton said. "Now, would you care to explain what happened to Hiroki?"

"Certainly!" He complied.

Professor Layton and his assistant, Luke joined into discussion with Sherlocnyan as he explained about Hiroki's kidnapping.

"You see, it was about two weeks ago. I was helping Hiroki with his works when one day, he disappeared!" He exclaimed.

"Disappear?" Luke echoed.

"Yes! I looked for him and didn't found him, except this!" Sherlocnyan pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I found this on his work desk! It was a note from his kidnapper!"

"His kidnappers?" Professor Layton's eyes sparked. "May I see it?"

"Of course." The cat yokai handed him the piece of paper.

"What does it say, Professor?" Luke asked.

"It says here that 'If you want to see your precious human again, help us find what we are looking for that you are looking for!'" Professor Layton said. "What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid that the kidnapper was referring to what Hiroki and I've been researching about," Sherlocnyan said.

"What were you two researching about that these horrible kidnappers wanted?" Luke questioned.

"The legendary, mythical sword…Excalibur!" The boys gasped at what the cat yokai said.

"Excalibur? Do you mean that DE Excalibur from the story of King Arthur?" Luke asked.

"Yes, that is it!" Sherlocnyan shouted as he came close to Luke's face, too close that is.

"Excalibur…" Prof. Layton mumbled as he walked over to his bookshelf and scanned to find one book, which he soon found what he was looking for. "A legendary sword that the young King Arthur obtained from the legendary Maiden of the Lake. It's an old legend, a story that was told through many generations here in England, but why were you and Hiroki researching about it?"

"Well, Hiroki believed that Excalibur relates with his study on yokai," Sherlocnyan said as he got off from Luke's face, with the boy froze in surprise. "But, because of that, Hiroki, my savior, my friend…is nyoonnneee!"

Sherlocnyan cried as snout came out of his nose.

"I see…Very well," Prof. Layton said. "We'll help you, Sherlocnyan!"

"You would?" He asked as he wiped his eyes and snout off from his face.

"Of course! And we will do it by finding the Excalibur," the professor revealed.

"What!?" Both Luke and Sherlocnyan gasped.

"But Professor, that is exactly what the kidnapper wants us to do, according to the note! How would finding a legendary, mythical sword save Mr. Hiroki?" Luke questioned.

"It's true, but if we find the Excalibur, we will find Hiroki. This note and Sherlocnyan's information are the only clues to Hiroki. Whatever the kidnappers are planning, we must find the Excalibur before them," Prof. Layton explained.

"I guess you do have a good point there," Luke agreed. "Alright! It's time for the famous Professor Layton and his trusty number one assistant, Luke on another case of mystery!"

"Oh, thank you so much! You two are such wondrous champs!" Sherlocnyan bowed to them.

"Of course, Sherlocnyan," the professor replied.

"Until we find Hiroki, I will be on your side, assisting you. As I am a great detective yokai, after all," Sherlocnyan said as he took out something else from his pocket. "Also, take this."

Sherlocnyan handed the professor a medal. It showed himself holding magnifying glasses as he looked around for clue.

"What is this?" Prof. Layton asked.

"That's a Yokai Medal!" Sherlocnyan answered. "We, the Yokai, give those medals to human when bond of friendship is made between them. With it, it means that we are now friend."

"I see," Prof. Layton laughed as he smiled. "Very well, then. I will keep it safe."

Professor Layton and Luke joined forces with Sherlocnyan as they looked determined to save Hiroki and find the legendary sword, Excalibur. However, little did they know that they were being spied by a mysterious being outside the window.

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Here is the long awaited, the first official CHAPTER for my Yo-Kai Watch x Professor Layton crossover story!**

 **Sorry that I haven't updated this story like in two months since the last one (and the last chapter was just a prologue). The crossover movie officially begins with this chapter! The reason why it took so long is because I was too busy in other stuff, such as another new story I am writing. I will get the next chapter sooner than two months hopefully.**

 **With that said, I am still accepting any Englandian Yokai OC. Please read the previous chapter, one of them to read the detail about it and follow the exact guideline. For everyone who already submitted one, thank you for all the submission. I will see you all in the next chapter, which will shows Ken, Keita, and their friends exploring London! See you guys then.**


	5. Chapter 2 Gentle Misty London

**-Chapter 2-**

Gentle Misty London

"Alright, guys! Are you ready to begin our very fun tour of London!?" Ken's mother asked to the children.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Ken stated as they all smiled with excitement in their voice and eyes. Whisper, Yuray, Jibanyan, and Lasagnyan also said it, too, but good thing that only Keita and Ken can see them.

"Alrighty! With our entire luggage safe in our hotel's room and our camera ready, let's begin!" Ken's mother declared as they followed her.

"This is so exciting!" Keita said. "Where should we go first?"

"I want to go and see that big clock tower!" Kuma exclaimed.

"It's called the Big Ben, Kuma," Kanchi corrected. "Look at this. I downloaded a special app on London sightseeing spots, and this will help us find the place, the special fact about it, and more."

"That's very helpful," Fumika commented.

Their London tour began when they rode on the London City's double-deck bus. Of course, they sat on the top deck. From the top of the bus, they can see almost everything in London, but nonetheless, the London Eye, Big Ben, Tower of London Bridge, and many other famous sightseeing spots and architectures. The Yokai gangs were amazed as the children and Ken's mom.

The first thing they did was visit the Big Ben that Kuma wanted to visit. They took picture of themselves in a group (both for Ken's group and Yokai Gang respectfully). The next place they visited was the London Eye. This was suggested by Fumika, and they each rode on the cart (two people each). Fumika picked Ken to go with her on the cart, which surprised the rest of the boys, especially Keita. Kuma and Kanchi went together while Keita was stuck with Ken's mom, although she didn't look disapprove that her son is with Fumika at all. Yuray was with Whisper while Jibanyan and Lasagnyan were together, but Yuray were too afraid to see how high they were as she hugged Whisper in fear, and did so too tightly. Whisper thought that his eyes were going to pop out.

The next place they visited was St. Margaret's Church, a place where Ken's mother wanted to visit. They thought it was a beautiful church; nonetheless it is one of London's four World Heritage Sites. They felt serene and calm inside its chapel hall. The last place they visited before lunch was the Trafalgar Square. The water fountain was huge and beautiful, with several coins in the water. Kanchi wanted to visit the National Gallery at the square, but due to time, Ken's mother helped with the reservation for tour of the gallery tomorrow.

They rested at the nearby restaurant and decided to eat outside at the table. Ken and the others sat on the largest table enough for all of them while his Yokai pals sat at the other table.

"Woo! Man, I'm starving from all the moving and visiting to all the places we went," Keita said, feeling tired.

"We went all over the place, but according to the app, we're not even visited half of all the sightseeing spots in London," Kanchi pointed out.

"But, at least we got to visit to the places we want to visit on the first day here," Fumika stated. "Too bad we didn't see your place, Kanchi."

"That's alright. At least Aichi-san here reserved it for tomorrow," Kanchi said.

"Ah shucks. No problemo," Ken's mother said as she smiled and flustered a bit. "Anyway, kids, what would you like to eat?"

Just then, as if it on cue, a waiter arrived at their table and handled them the menu book.

"Welcome, young ladies and gentleman," the waiter greeted in clean and polite English accent. "My name is Tom, and I will be you waiter today. Here are our menus for today's lunch. While you are deciding, I'll get you all a drink. What would you like to have?"

"I would like to have soda please!" Keita raised his hand quickly.

"Of course you would order that first," Kanchi joked, making everyone laugh. Everyone laughed except for Kuma…strangely.

"Keita! Do you have any manner, young sir!?" Kuma yelled in hard English accent.

"Huh?" Keita looked confused as everyone looked at Kuma with a bit of surprise.

"A young gentleman does not stand up and raise their hand to order a drink, such as a soda! What preposterous! So un-gentleman like," Kuma stated, as he was now wearing a black suit, black bowler hat, black pants, thick glasses and golden pocket watch in his right packet.

"Huh!?" Keita gasped as he looked more confused.

"My good sir, we would like have six cups of English black tea," Kuma ordered.

"Six cups of English black tea? Yes sir!" The waiter wrote it down in his little notebook before he went off to get the teas.

A minute or two later, the teas arrived. Keita, Ken, and the others looked confused and sweat-dropped due that they didn't really want teas.

"Ummm, thank you for the tea, Kuma," Fumika said.

"No problem, my dear friend, Fumika! I got to say. This English black tea's aroma is wonderful and the color so exquisite," Kuma commented as he sniffed the tea.

"And when did you change your clothes, Kuma?" Kanchi questioned.

"I really wanted to order a cup of coffee rather than a tea," Ken's mother mumbled.

"Hey, what's up with Kuma all of a sudden? He's acting so…Englishy all of a sudden, and politer!" Keita whispered to Ken and their Yokai partners.

"Something's not right," Ken replied. "Could this be?"

"Indeed, Master Ken. This must be the work of Englandian Yokai!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Now, now. That couldn't be it," Whisper said doubtfully. "Kuma is probably expressing his inner English gentleman-self that's all. There is no way he is possessed by an Englandian Yokai…."

While Whisper rambled, Keita and Ken pointed their watch at Kuma, and found a strange silhouette besides him.

"Hey, y'all! There is yokai possessing Kuma!" Lasagnyan pointed.

"Say what!?" Whisper gasped in shock.

The yokai revealed was ghostly white, with grey moustache. Like an English gentleman, this yokai wore black suit, bowler hat, pair of black pants, black shoes, tie, white dress shirt under the suit, and gold pocket watch with chains that were dangling outside the right pocket of the suit. It also wore thick glasses and black umbrella, using it as its cane.

"Whisper, who is this Yokai?" Keita asked.

"Oh! That's um…um..ummmff…" Whisper looked through his Yokai Pad, searching for the right data.

"This Englandian Yokai must be **Mister Manners**!" Yuray revealed.

 **Mister Manners-Tribe: Heartful, Attribute: Restoration**

"Mister Manners, nya?" Jibanyan repeated.

"What does he do?" Keita questioned.

"I think he is a kind of yokai who makes people speak and act like an English gentleman," Ken theorized.

"Well, that's part of it, Master Ken," Yuray said. "You see…."

"Yes, Ken-kun, Mister Manners!" Whisper interrupted as he butt-in front of Yuray. "He's Englandian Yokai from the Heartful Tribe. Whoever he possesses, mostly guys, he turns them into a true English gentleman and acts like one, such as being polite with proper manners and drink teas all the time."

"Hey, you!" Mister Manners pointed at Whisper with his umbrella as cane, still possessing Kuma as he repeated his movement.

"Me, whiz!?" Whisper gasped.

"Didn't you even notice!? You just interrupted this young, beautiful woman as she was about to say who I am and what I do! What kind of gentleman are you?" Mister Manners accused Whisper.

"I, whisssss…." Whisper trembled as he sweated.

"Kuma, who are you yelling to?" Fumika asked worryingly.

"Oh dear. At this rate, I would be found out. Time to skedaddle!" The gentleman yokai escaped, leaving Kuma unpossessed.

"He's getting away, y'all!" Lasagnyan pointed as she chased after him.

"Hey, wait up, nya!" Jibanyan shouted as he followed after her.

"Hey, you two! Come back!" Keita followed them, with Whisper behind him.

"Keita-kun, where are you going!?" Fumika asked.

Ken got up and chased after him. "Ken, where are you going!?" His mother shouted.

"Sorry mom. You guys eat lunch first, and take care of Kuma!" Ken yelled back before he ran off to go after Keita and the others.

"Uuuuuh…what happened? Where am I?" Kuma asked as he become conscious.

They chased after the troublemaking Englandian Yokai until he stopped.

"We got you now!" Jibanyan stated.

"Oh dear. It seems like I am trapped!" Mister Manners realized as there was no escape since he was surrounded.

"I don't know what's your big deal is, but possessing our friend is not something very gentleman thing to do," Ken said.

"I was only making that young man with good shape little more polite. It is my job to make ruffian boys to be politer," Mister Manners revealed.

"Well, you can't force Kuma to be how you want him to be!" Keita argued. "Whisper, should I confront him or talk with him?"

"Well, it's just only six of us and one of him, so it would be a bit unfair if we just confront him, so talking him out is the best solution," Whisper said.

"No, confrontation is the better way to settle this!" Mister Manners claimed.

They looked at the yokai, looking ready to fight. "By solving my puzzle!"

They back-flipped themselves.

"Nyat!? A puzzle!?" Jibanyan gasped.

"Is this some kind of joke, y'all?" Lasagnyan asked, looking disbelieved.

"What does he mean by puzzle?" Keita asked.

"No clue," Ken said.

"Puzzle…puzzle…puzzle!" Whisper flipped through his Yokai Pad.

"Puzzle is as what he said-lina" Out of nowhere, Postalarina appeared, surprising Ken, Keita, and their Yokai pals.

"Postalarina! Where did you come from!?" Keita gasped.

"I'm here with a new message-rina for you, champs!" Postalarina stated. "Here's the message. Here in England, we don't do that whole negotiation and confrontation thing you guys do in Japan. Nope! Here, if you confront a Yokai, you have to solve their puzzle they give you if you want to stop them."

"So, you're saying that whoever Yokai we meet here in London, we have to solve their puzzle in order to beat them," Ken said.

"That's right-rina! Puzzle is a popular game here in England! It's an ongoing trend, and even a topic of study! We even have a famous archeologist professor who is master expert in puzzle-solving. Maybe you will meet him-rina. Well, good luck-rina!" Postalarina explained before she danced away.

"Well…as you heard her, we got to solve Mister Manners' puzzle to beat him, y'all," Lasagnyan said.

"It looks so, nya," Jibanyan nodded.

"Alright, Mister Manners, we're ready to take on your puzzle!" Keita responded determinedly.

"Right," Ken agreed.

"I praise your acceptance of challenge, young gentlemen. Here is my puzzle!" Mister Manners stated.

* * *

 _ **Puzzle 001**_

 _ **Alien Family's Vacation**_

* * *

"A family of 3 aliens makes a pit stop on Earth. Their skin prevents them from differentiating between hot and cold climates. They witness an event that terrifies them. They describe it as a ritual where humans on objects trying to escape from big blue monster and it devour them, but they come out alive. What is the event that the alien family witnessed?"

"A nyamily of 3 aliens?" Jibanyan repeated.

"A big blue monster?" Whisper thought aloud.

"A ritual?" Keita questioned. "This puzzle is weird…"

"Master Ken, do you know the answer to this puzzle?" Yuray asked.

"Yeah, and it is actually quite obvious," Ken said.

"What? You already know!?" Whisper said.

"It's simple. The event that the alien family saw was surfing," Ken answered.

"Well done, lad! That is correct!" Mister Manners admitted.

"Surfing!? How could that be?" Whisper questioned.

"Oh, I get it. The big blue monster must be the ocean wave!" Keita realized.

"Nya, that's right!" Jibanyan said. "And the objects that the human on are surfing boards."

"Exactly," Ken nodded.

"Good job, Master Ken! You solved Mister Manners' puzzle," Yuray praised.

"Way to go, partner," Lasagnyan said.

"Bravo, young lad. Bravo!" Mister Manners applauded Ken. "For that, I shall reward you with this and a promise that I won't possess your friend ever again."

Suddenly, his body glowed briefly until a medal popped out. Ken obtained it into his hand, which showed Mister Manners sitting on the chair and enjoying a tea.

"So, this is Englandian Yokai medal?" Keita asked.

"It looks nothing different from our medals," Lasagnyan said.

Ken flipped over to the tail side of the medal, and it revealed that it has one difference; on the tail side, it has the national flag of UK for the design pattern.

"Oh, there is a difference! That looks really cool," Yuray said.

"Thanks…um, I mean, thank you for the medal, Mister Manners," Ken said.

"Your very welcome, champ. Whenever you need my assistance, you may always summon me by using my medal," Mister Manners said.

Suddenly, a thick mist appeared and approached over to Ken and his friends.

"Hey, where did this thick mist come from?" Whisper asked.

"Nya can't see anything!" Jibanyan cried.

Something was strange, which what Ken thought. Then, he noticed something was lurking in the mist.

"What was that?" Ken asked.

"What? Is there something in the mist?" Keita said, shivering in fear.

"UUUGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" Keita, Jibanyan, Whisper, Lasagnyan, and Yuray screamed as something jumped from behind them.

The mysterious something revealed to be a blue ghost. As the mist cleared up a bit, it revealed to be a female ghost, with ghostly blue body and ghostly tail instead of legs or feet. It wore red plain skirt, black button shirt ladies wore, and red tie. It also had a short shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and a small smiling skull hair clip on its left bang of the hair.

"Another Yokai?" Ken said.

"Tee, hee, hee. Did I scare you well?" The new Yokai teased as she giggled.

"Hey, who do you think you are, bub!?" Whisper yelled.

"Who is this now?" Keita asked.

"This, _lovely_ lady, is **Miss Misty** ," Mister Manners said.

 **Miss Misty-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Wind**

"Let's see here…" Whisper looked at his Yokai Pad. "Ah-ha! Here it is! Miss Misty! She's a Yokai that causes the famous London Fog. She traps people into the thick fog or mist she creates, make them get lost easily, and scare them as they least expected. She finds it to be a very funny thing to do."

"Well, that nyain't funny, nya!" Jibanyan argued.

"Nyeah, like what Tomato Bum said!" Lasagnyan agreed.

"I only just want to have fun with you guys because you guys look unique! I've never seen people like you before. Are you not around here?" Miss Misty said in her feminine British accent.

"We're on a vacation with my mom and friends," Ken answered.

"I see. Then, let's have more fun, shall we?" Miss Misty stated as she disappeared into the mist.

"Oh no! Where did she go now?" Keita asked as he frantically looked around.

"She's trying to scare us again! Stay on guard!" Yuray warned.

"The only way to stop an Englandian Yokai is to solve their puzzle," Ken mumbled before he looked to Mister Manners. "Mister Manners, could you assist me?"

"Well, of course, lad! I won't let mischievous Miss Misty get away with this, even if she is a lady!" Mister Manners said.

* * *

 _ **Puzzle 002**_

 _ **Misty Clean-Up**_

* * *

"So, lad, how would you get rid of this thick mist? There's got be a way. Perhaps summoning one of your Yokai friend can help, but which one? Is it Jibanyan, Sergeant Bully, Frostina, or Dizzy-Top?" Mister Manners asked.

"This is no brainer either!" Ken said. "I choose Dizzy Top! Yokai Medal, set on!"

 _Summoning Mysterious!_

 _A boom-shakin, boom-skakin._

 _Ooogie-Boogie!_

 _Cling-clank delirious,_

 _Mysterious!_

 _Dizzy-Top!_

Dizzy Top was summoned to the field.

"Spin, spin! How can I help you with this time, Ken?" Dizzy-Top asked.

"Dizzy-Top, could you spin fast enough to get rid of all this mist?" Ken requested.

"Sure I can! Time to SPIN!" Dizzy-Top started, as he began spinning very hard.

Suddenly, all the mist around him gathered around him, spinning into a misty tornado. Miss Misty was revealed with nowhere to hide herself.

"Oh dear, I've been discovered!" Miss Misty cried.

"There she is!" Keita pointed.

"Thank you, Dizzy-Top," Ken said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"I guess I lost," Miss Misty admitted. "And I apologize to scare you, folks."

"That's alright, Miss Misty," Yuray said.

"Here. These are for both of you." She handed Ken and Keita her Yokai Medal, which showed thick fogs around her while she was playing outside.

"Cool! I got my first Englandian Yokai Medal, well technically my second, but first one from someone and this is your second, too, Ken!" Keita said.

"Yup," he said.

"Well, I see you all around and enjoy your vacation here in London!" Miss Misty said before she flew away.

"Well then. I think I shall make my leave, too, if you would excuse me. If you ever need me, just summon me by using my medal. Cheerio, ladies and gentlemen!" Mister Manners left, too.

"Hey, shouldn't we all get going to, y'all?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Oh right! We still haven't eat lunch yet!" Keita remembered as his stomach growled to remind him.

"Let's go back and meet our friends," Whisper said.

"Right. My mom and everyone are probably worried about us," Ken said as they walked back to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure lurked and spied on them.

"So, there are two more _Yokai Watchers_! I got to tell this to the boss!" He said.

Meanwhile, back to Sakura New Town...

Near by the river, there was a small house made up of woods and with single window. Two dog Yokai were relaxing and drinking two soda pops.

"It sure is hot this summer, zura," the orange one said.

"It sure is, little brother Komajiro," said the pink one. "I wonder where Komasan is."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, surprising the two.

"MOOOOONNGGGEEE!" They looked at who was at the door, which revealed to be him. "Komajiro! Big Sis Komachan! Look what I got!"

"What is it, Komasan? Why are you so excited and screaming at the top of your lung, like a rooster?" Komachan asked.

"I got us free tickets to oversee! We're going on a vacation!" he revealed.

"OH MY SWWWWWIIIIIIRRLS!" Both Komachan and Komajiro screamed out of surprise and shock.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! What's up! Long time no see, but I've finally back on track with updating this story.**

 **Sorry to take this long. I've been busy with work as well as working on my other stories, but from now on, I want this story to be my main thing to finish by this year ends hopefully.**

 **Today's chapter, we have two new Englandian Yokai; Mister Manners and Miss Misty. Both are created by my good ol' friend, pokemonking0924. He helps me with this story, along with my Yu-Gi-Oh stories and he's very creative. Mister Manners was originally a human who tries to teach his grandchildren a proper manner until he passed away at the age of 88. Miss Misty used to be a young human girl who loves to play in the fog a lot until she got lost and never came back.**

 **The first puzzle is created by johannvanguard, and the second one is created by yours truly.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and in the next chapter, we will see what the Koma siblings are up to. See you all in the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 3 Koma Sibling Trio in London 1

**-Chapter 3-**

Koma Sibling Trio in London Part 1

Rocky Start

"What's the commotion, big brother?" asked Komajiro.

"You are very jumpy like a wild jumping bean, Komasan," Komchan said.

"Well, we all wish to go somewhere new and fun for good ol' siblings' vacation, right?" Komasan said as Komajiro and Komachan nodded in response. "Well, I got ourselves free three tickets!"

"OOOOH MMMY SWWWIRRLS!" Komajiro and Komachan gasped.

"You got these tickets for us, little brother?" Komachan asked.

"Wow! You are amazing, big brother!" Komajiro praised.

Komachan looked prideful. "Well, it was nothing. I got it by sheer luck, won them at a game booth! And fortunately, I won the grand prize, those three tickets, enough for all three of us to go on a vacation we've dreamed to."

"This is great, little brother Komasan, but where are we going exactly?" Komachan asked.

"The big city, Komachan. A place called New York City!" Komachan revealed as he presented a magazine about world cities for tour and vacation.

"New York City!?" His brother and sister gasped again.

"That's right, y'all! These tickets are for New York City, and we'll be going there after tomorrow," Komasan said.

"Then, there is no time to waste! We got to start packing!" Komajiro exclaimed as he already had his suitcase out and packing his clothes.

"Hold your horses, Komajiro," Komachan said as she stopped him. "As an experienced traveler, the best way to prepare for travel is through calm. We can pack up things we need tomorrow."

"OK, big sis. You are the expert!" Komajiro smiled.

Komasan was happy to see that his siblings are excited for the trip, but he also had something else in mind.

"This vacation is a way I can impress Komajiro and big sis, Komachan! I will show that I am great brother who Komajiro can look up to, and capable brother who is impressed by his older sister. I will do it!" Komasan said in his mind.

 _-Day after Tomorrow-_

The clock alarm went off, beeping through the small room. The Koma Trio woke up abruptly and looked at each other.

"We overslept!" They yelled at the same time. "AAAAAAHHH!"

Koma Sibling Trio rushed off to the airport. "Remember, brothers! Our airplane is at gate 204! Komachan stated as they ran down the airport's halway through the crowds of people.

"I can't believe we overslept!" Komajiro cried.

"Don't worry, little bro! We will make it!" Komasan said, but said something else in mind. "Oh, I hope we make it! But, no worry! This is just a little mistake, that's all. I'll make sure we will make it!"

As Koma Trio ran across down the hallway, Komasan looked up ahead and noticed their gate number.

"Look, y'all! There it is! Our gate to our plane, let's go!" Komasan ran up ahead.

"Wait up, big bro!" Komajiro yelled as he chased after him.

"Don't get too far ahead, Komasan!" Komachan stated.

When they headed to the direction of their gate number, they didn't notice that some paint workmen came by, and fixed the gate number they passed by.

"Better fix this to the right number, or else some people will go to the wrong gate for their planes," one workman said.

"Hate to be one of them," said the other workman.

Luckily (and unfortunately), the Koma Sibling Trio made it to their airplane, but they still didn't notice that they were on the wrong plane.

"Phew, we made it," Komajiro sighed as he looked relieved.

"That was a close call," Komasan said.

"Did you say something, big brother?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh no, I, ah, just said I'm excited for this trip!" Komasan said, making an excuse.

"Me too, big brother!" Komajiro agreed.

" _Welcome aboard, passengers. We are very excited to be on flight with us today from Sakura New Town to London, England. This is the Flight 007 to London England…"_ announced a flight attendant.

Komajiro and Komachan heard what the attendant said, and they didn't look happy, but rather surprised.

"Oh no!" They both gasped in their mind with facial expression so wide that it looked they could reach the roof. They turned to Komasan, who was listening to some music and seemed to have not notice the announcement.

"Oh good. He haven't heard the announcement," Komasan relieved.

"Big sis, what are we gonna do? If big bro, Komasan, finds out that we got on the wrong plane to the wrong place, he will get really upset!" Komajiro stated.

"Well, it's too late now. I think the plane is taking off right now!" Komachan exclaimed as she was right, and they felt the shaking when the plane takes off.

* * *

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am back with updating this movie crossover story. Sorry if this is a very short chapter, but it is meant to be this way, but the next chapter will be longer definitely.**

 **You may be wondering...what the heck is going on in this chapter? Where are Professor Layton, Luke, Keita, or even my main OC Ken and Yuray? Well, I would like to make a little announcement. Every third chapter will have Koma Sibling Trio (Komasan, Komajiro, and the OC Komacan) side of the story. It will relate with the main storyline, but that will happen a bit later into the plot as more chapters come out in the coming month or so.**

 **By the way, I am still accepting any new OC Englandian Yokai. Until next time, folks, I will see you all in the next chapter and have a nice summer (and hopefully you didn't get on the wrong plane for vacation).**


	7. Chapter 4 Search for Excalibur Begins

**A/N: A special poll is up relating with this story. Please check it out in my profile and place your vote. For more information, please read my notes at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

Search for Excalibur Begins

The next day, Professor Layton and Luke met up at professor's private quarter at his apartment. The professor allowed Sherlocnyan to stay in the night and sleep on his couch chair.

"Nnnyaaa." The detective cat yokai rubbed his eyes as he mumbled.

"Good morning, Sherlocnyan. Did you sleep well?" asked Prof. Layton.

"Top of the world, Prof. Layton! Actually, before I went to sleep, I also took a bit of liberty to read over some books you have here," Sherlocnyan said as he pointed to the stack of books he read.

"Wow! You actually read all of that!?" Luke was surprised.

"Indeed, young lad. It was absolutely fascinating. You have a good collection of literature, Professor," Sherlocnyan commented.

"Thank you, Sherlocnyan," the professor nodded. "On to the matter at hand, how about we begin the search for Excalibur?"

"I agree more!" Sherlocnyan said as he got off the couch chair and walked over to the door. "The British Library holds the answer to the whereabouts of Excalibur. That is where Hiroki and I started researching about it."

"Then, let's head there immediately!" Luke declared.

"But, first, we should grab something to eat. We cannot go out and search for Excalibur on an empty stomach," said the professor, reminding both Luke and Sherlocnyan as their stomach growled in response.

After eating a quick breakfast, the detective trio was outside the apartment.

"So Professor, are we taking your Laytonmobile?" Luke asked.

"I would say yes to that question, Luke, but unfortunately, my car is at the autoshop, for a scheduled maintenance. So, instead we will be taking the subway," Prof. Layton declared.

"Ah, the famous London Underground. The world's first underground railway," Sherlocnyan awed in interest. "We can take one of the lines to the British Library, and it is fast."

"Yes, and fortunately, I have the subway pass," the professor said.

"Me too," Luke added.

As they were walking to the nearest subway station, a mysterious silhouette zoomed and passed through the trio, surprising them.

"Boy, it sure is windy today!" Luke stated.

"I don't think that was a wind, young lad," Sherlocnyan said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Professor Layton, do you have the Yo-Kai Watch I handed to you?" The cat yokai asked.

"Yes, indeed," he replied.

"Use your watch and look around the surroundings with it." He told him.

Professor Layton took out the watch and examined it until he noticed a small button on the side. He pressed on it, and then the lens popped open and shot a ray of special light.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Luke commented.

"This Yo-Kai Watch is a special tool that humans use to look and find Yokai. I sense a presence of yokai nearby. Look harder, professor," Sherlocnyan said.

As Layton looked harder, his watch found the mysterious silhouette that Detective Sherlocnyan sensed. It revealed to be a red fox creature standing on two feet, wearing a dark green sweater and black mask over its foxy yellow eyes only.

"Is that a…?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Indeed, my lad. That is a Yokai, and he is **Reynard the Thief**!" Sherlocnyan pointed out.

 **Reynard the Thief-Tribe: Shady, Attribute: Wind**

"Hee, hee, hee! I've been discovered! I haven't seen someone using a Yokai Watch before, little know that it is used by a human adult!" The fox yokai chuckled.

"Reynard the Thief?" Prof. Layton said in questionable matter, yet curious.

"Reyanrd the Thief is a Yokai that swipes people's belongings. He is a master of trickery, and a gust of wind passing by indicate he has swiped the target's belonging," Sherlocnyan explained.

"Wait…is that mean…" Luke checked his bag. "Hey! My subway pass is gone!"

"What?" Professor Layton said, as he also checked his stuff. "Oh my! Mine is swiped away as well!"

"Hee, hee! Are you looking for these!?" The culprit showed them their passes.

"Hey! Give those passes back to us, you thief!" Luke yelled.

"Hee, hee! If you want them back, you go to catch me first, lad! Hee, hee, hee!" Reynard the Thief jumped from roof to roof, making his escape.

"He's getting away!" Luke shouted.

"In order to get back the items he swiped, we must stop him!" Sherlocnyan said as he ran off after the thief.

"It looks like so. Come on, Luke. We have some fox-hunting to do," Professor Layton said.

"Yes, professor!" Luke agreed.

Layton, Luke, and Sherlocnyan went after Reynard, but unfortunately, they lost the track of him on their way.

"Oh darn, where did that sly fox yokai goes?" Sherlocnyan said, disgruntled.

"What are we gonna do, Professor? Without our passes, we can't go to the library. We could walk, but it would take long to get here," Luke said.

"Hmmmm…" Prof. Layton took a deep breath as he think.

"Hello there, you three gentlemen!" A voice said to them, catching their attention.

They looked around, but couldn't see who or what the voice was.

"Who said that!?" Luke asked.

"Professor, I believe that you must use your Yo-kai Watch I gave you to see the yokai," Sherlocnyan stated.

"Alright then," he complied as he used it. He looked around carefully, and soon found the source of the voice. It was a familiar yokai who looked a lot like Spoilerina.

"Hello there, gentlemen-rina. How are you doing on this lovely-rina day?" The yokai asked as she danced around.

"Is this girl…a yokai, too?" Luke asked, looking curious.

"Why, correct, my young lad Luke. This is Postalrina, a yokai who makes the possessed person to deliver messages, no matter what obstacles in the way. She gives messages to others and let them know something important," Sherlocnyan explained.

"I see you three in a predicament," she noticed.

"Huh? How did you know that?" Luke asked.

"I know everything, lad! I hear all kinds of news, every event, and anything that happens in this fair city of ours," she said happily and prideful. "Here is a tip, so listen carefully, boys."

The trio listened carefully to what she will say. "Make some friends. Maybe they will help you in your predicament."

"Make some…friends?" Luke repeated.

"That's right-rina. So got out and make as many new friends as possible. Also, here is a start," she said as she gave them her medal. "Well, if you would excuse me gentlemen, I have some important message to deliver and meet a group of kids from oversea. Good luck-rina!"

She danced away.

"Look Professor! We got a medal from her!" Luke exclaimed.

"This medal is the Yokai Medal. When human forms a bond with a yokai, they give them a medal. With this, you can use it to summon the yokai who gave you their medal," Sherlocnyan explained.

"I see…" Professor Layton said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Their ears caught an interest as they turned to see a group of children. Some of them were playing, but there were two whose are standing beside another kid in the center, who looked very gloomy.

"Don't you want to play soccer?" The boy on the left asked.

"No thanks. I don't feel like it…" The centered kid said in a gloomy tone.

"How about hide and seek?" The girl on the right suggested.

"No thanks. I am not good at hide and seek, anyways…" The centered kid declined sadly.

"That boy over there is really gloomy today. I wonder if he is alright," Luke said.

"Yes, and it is such a lovely day today, too," Professor Layton acknowledged.

"Professor, Luke, I believe that boy's current well-being is caused by a Yokai!" Sherlocnyan claimed.

"What!? Really?" Luke asked.

"Professor, you know what to do," Sherlocnyan said.

"Right," he nodded as he activated the Yo-Kai Watch. The light beamed at the center kid, when suddenly an ominous silhouette appeared over his head.

The silhouette revealed to a small black cloud, big as a normal pillow, with droopy, sad-looking blue eyes and dark red English cap.

"Is that a Yokai?" Luke asked.

"Indeed, young Luke!" Sherlocnyan said. "That, my friends, is the Yokai, **Glooud**!"

 **Glooud-Tribe: Eerie, Attribute: Water**

"Glooud? That's a very strange name," Luke commented.

"What does this Yokai do, Sherlocnyan?" Professor Layton asked.

"It is a Yokai who lives here in England. Glooud is a Yokai with a body made up of rain clouds. Whoever it is hovering over, that person becomes very gloomy, even on a good day," Sherlocnyan said. "If Glooud don't go away, the possessed person will be sad forever."

"That's sound terrible. Nobody should be sad like that," Luke said.

"I agree, Luke, but how would we stop it?" Layton asked.

"There are two ways to handle this case, Professor. One, we could do confrontation where you fight the yokai to save the possessed person. Or, two, speak with the yokai with reason," Sherlocnyan stated. "But, there is also an alternative third way."

"Third way? What would that be?" Professor Layton asked more.

"Why don't we talk with Glooud first to find out?" Sherlocnyan said, not saying anything more.

They decided to do just that. They went over to the group of kids.

"Pardon us, children, but is there something wrong?" Professor Layton asked kindly.

"Oh hey! I know you!" The girl shouted. "You are the Professor Layton, that famous puzzle-solver!"

"Wow, it's really him!" The boy gasped.

"Really? Oh joy…" The centered kid said lightly, but still in sad tone.

"Mr. Professor Layton, sir, could you help and make our friend here happy again? You can solve any puzzle right. Well, could you able to find out what's wrong him?" The girl asked.

"Well, young lady, I may not be a doctor, but I won't let thing goes the way it is. I will do whatever I can help," Professor Layton said.

"And, I will help, too!" Luke joined in.

"Oh, thank you, Professor! Thank you!" The girl said happily.

"Gloom….Gloom….I know what you will say. You want me to leave this kid alone, right. Well, I wouldn't mind, but…I am too sad to leave this human child alone. If you could actually solve my problem, then I will let him go," Glooud said, moaning.

* * *

 _ **-Puzzle 003-**_

 _ **Moody Day**_

* * *

"What has emotions, but isn't living? It can be as blue as the sky or red as a tomato, sometimes happy, sometimes sad, and other times angry," Glooud said.

The trio gave themselves a thought on this puzzle.

"Hmmm, what has emotions, but isn't living?" Luke repeated.

"Quite a moderate challenging puzzle," Sherlocnyan commented. "What do you think, Professor Layton?"

Prof. Layton gave a nod and small smile. "I think this puzzle is quite interesting, but elementary."

"You already know the answer, Professor!?" Luke asked. "To be honest, I think it is kind of hard. My puzzling skill is sort of rusty nowadays…"

"Don't worry about it, Luke. This puzzle is a bit challenging, but if you think it outside the box, it is quite simple," Professor Layton advised. "The answer to this puzzle is…memory."

"….Oh, you got it right," Glooud said, accepting the answer as he disappeared, with just leaving his medal behind.

Suddenly, the boy he was possessing revived with total joy.

"Hey, I don't feel sad anymore, all of sudden. Thank you, Professor Layton!" The boy thanked him.

"Thank you very much, Professor Layton!" said the girl. "Come on, guys. Let's go and play!"

"Yay!" The children cheered with joy as they ran off to go have some fun.

"Good job, Professor Layton! You solved the puzzle, and helped the boy get back his happiness from Glooud. Including obtaining his Yokai Medal," Sherlocnyan congratulated.

"So, this is a Yokai Medal?" Luke asked as he picked it up and looked at the shiny medal, which showed Glooud being gloomy and sad in raining day.

"The Yokai Medal is a sign of friendship between human and Yokai. With it, you can summon that particular Yokai to help you in certain situation at certain time," Sherlocnyan revealed.

"Summon them?" Prof. Layton said.

"You'll see when the time is right," Sherlocnyan replied. "Now, let's continue and search for Reynard the Thief."

They agreed and continued searching for the yokai thief, wherever he ran off to. As they turned around the corner of the street, they noticed just up ahead a new commotion.

"Like I said Officer, I didn't do it!" One man yelled.

"Liar! I know you did it, because you look the most suspicious!" stated the officer.

"But, officer, sir, you must be mistaken. My Johnny waffle here would never do that. You got the wrong man." One lady defended a man.

"Look over there, Professor. There is another trouble up ahead, and I sense another Yokai is doing this!" Sherlocnyan stated.

"Professor, could you let me use the watch this time?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, Luke. Just use the button here to locate the yokai," Professor Layton said.

"Will do, Professor!" Luke said proudly as he activated the watch's power.

He beamed the light around the surrounding areas with the police officer and the couple. Then, he saw a moving shadow, which revealed to some kind of dog.

It was a Yorkshire Terrier, and turned around to see the trio, as it gasped.

"Hey, who are you three? You three look awfully….suspicious!" The Yokai exclaimed. It had brown eyes, black nose, and tan, neat fur. It wore a blue suit with black shoes, white undershirt, and black bow tie. Over the suit, it wore a brown trench coat with a brown hat and black sunglasses.

"Who is this Yokai? It looks like Yorkshire Terrier!" Luke pointed out.

"That, my lad is **Reconahound** ," Sherlocnayn said.

 **Reconahound-Tribe: Brave, Attribute: Earth**

"He is a Yokai who inspirits people in order to interrogate suspicious looking people," Sherlocnyan explained. "It seems like he has inspirited a police officer and using him to interrogate innocent couple."

"What should we do to help, Professor?" Luke asked.

"Hold on just a second…are you Professor Hershal Layton?" Reconahound asked.

"That's correct. I am Professor Hershal Layton," he answered.

"Well, what an honor to meet you, Professor!" Reconahound bowed down with his hat off. "Pardon my rudeness, but my name is Reconahound."

He un-spirited the police officer, returning him to normal.

"Uuuuuh, what happened? Where am I?" The officer asked.

"Well…that was quite easy," Sherlocnyan commented.

"Actually, I am a fan of your works. You made this city a safer place, and I commend you to that," Reconahound said happily.

"Why, thank you, Reconahound. It is nothing really," Professor Layton said as he returned with gesture.

"If you need any assistance, you may always use this, good sir." He handed the professor his medal, which showed himself interrogating some people.

"Thank you very much, Reconahound," Professor Layton said. "But, I was wondering. Why were you inspiriting the officer and interrogating those couple?"

"Well, you see, there have been some reports about this particular location that people's belongings are being swiped. So naturally, I asked and interrogated anyone who looks suspicious," Reconahound explained.

"I…see," Luke said as he sweated. "No offense, but that isn't really…efficient. Those couple you were just interrogating didn't look suspicious."

"Wait Luke," Professor Layton said. "Did you say that there have been reports about people's belongings being swiped?"

"That's correct, sir," Reconahound replied.

"That sounds like a doing of Reynard the Thief!" Sherlocnyan exclaimed. "He must be nearby!"

"Luke, I think it's best to take a closer look around this area," Professor Layton said.

"Good idea, professor!" Luke agreed as he began searching around the surroundings.

Luke searched around with the Yo-Kai Watch until he detected a familiar shadow. It revealed to be the Reynard the Thief!

"Ah! I've been detected again!" Reynard the Thief said.

"There he is, Professor!" Luke pointed out.

"So, he is the culprit! I will get him!" Reconahound didn't take any chance and jumped onto Renyard the Thief.

"Get off of me!" Reynard the Thief yelled.

"You won't get away with me, you thief!" Reconahound stated.

They struggled in their fight with each other, but Reynard the Thief managed to beat Reconahound.

"Oh fooy!" Reconahound cursed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop me!" Reynard the Thief laughed.

"He's so strong! What should we do, Professor!?" Luke panicked.

"It's not the Professor will do, but what you will do, Luke! Quick, use the Yokai Medal to summon him!" Sherlocnyan exclaimed.

"Summon him?" Luke repeated.

"That's right! You just insert the medal into the watch and it will summon that Yokai. Quick before Reynard the Thief get away!" Sherlocnyan stated.

* * *

 _ **-Puzzle 004-**_

 _ **Stop Reynard the Thief**_

* * *

"Which Yokai do you summon to stop Reynard the Thief? Is it Blazion, Mister Manners, Glooud, or Dizzy Top?" Sherlocnyan asked.

"This is easy. It is Glouud!" Luke answered as he inserted the watch. Suddenly, a ray of light blasted out of the watch, surprising Luke and even the professor.

 _Summoning Eerie!_

 _"Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie!_

 _Glooud…._

Glooud was summoned, but looking gloomy self.

"Wow! Glooud has appeared!" Luke gasped.

"So, this is what the Yo-Kai Watch can do," Professor Layton said. "Interesting."

"This is the true power of the Yo-Kai Watch. Now, you can use Glooud's ability and power to stop Reynard the Thief," Sherlocnyan explained.

"Oh, hello everyone. What a lovely day…not that I like it though," Glooud said sadly.

"Glooud, could you help us to stop Reynard the Thief?" Luke asked.

"I will try…" he replied in gloomy tone.

It flew over to Reynard the Thief and starting raining over him without getting noticed.

"Uh!" Reynard the Thief gulped, with his eyes suddenly becoming droopy and sad. "What's the point? All I do is just swipe and steal other. I don't even know what to do with them after I swipe them away. I give up."

"Good job, Luke my boy! You used Glooud's ability to stop Reynard the Thief. Now he is just too gloomy to swipe stuff from other people," Sherlocnyan cheered.

"Sorry that I've been so naughty to others… I will give you back all of the stuff I swiped…and give you back your subway passes," Reynard the Thief said in gloomy tone.

He handed Luke and Prof. Layton their subway passes.

"We got our passes back. Now, we can go to the library," Luke said.

Prof. Layton also noticed something along with his returned pass. A medal was attached to it, which showed Reynard the Thief swiping stuff in fast speed.

"We collected three Yokai Medals today, Professor. I'm sure that we will meet more on our way to search for the Excalibur and save Hiroki. Just remember that if you need any help, you can always summon any of Yokai allies," Sherlocnyan said.

"Thank you, Sherlocnyan. You've been very informative," Prof. Layton said as he thanked the detective cat yokai.

"Nya-problem, Professor! Now, let's head to the library. I believe there is a nearby subway station," Sherlocnyan pointed out.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was watching from the corner of the street, spying at them as the figure snickered into the shadows.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Hello, guys! Happy Labor Day if you live in the USA or anywhere else in the world that celebrate Labor Day today (Sept. 4th).**

 **I just want to say sorry that I have not been so active for this story and not releasing update. It is been busy summer with other story that took away my interest from Yo-Kai Watch and of course reality, but I hope you feel appreciated and thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I have some important things to say, so read below:**

 **A special poll is up on my profile. The vote is about whether or not to continue writing this story and finish it before I go back and write new chapter for my MAIN Yo-Kai Watch story, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher. To see more option, please go and check the poll, and if you do, please place in your vote.**

 **The second thing I want to announce is that from September to onward, I will be focusing more on Yo-Kai Watch for while, so if everyone who is reading any of my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics, they will put in hiatus for little while. My current Yu-Gi-Oh story project, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Codes of Legends is one of those stories, and for first time, it will be put in hiatus for two reasons; one, I want to work on my Yo-Kai Watch project and two, I want the anime that the story is based off to develop more for every new episode released every week.**

 **The third and last is the new Yokai introduced in this story! The first Yokai is Reynard the Thief. He is based on the character with the same name from an old fables in English, French, German, and Dutch. This character, Reynard is also a fox. The second one is Glooud, made by yours truly, too. He is based on rain cloud, and I heard that London is quite known to be a rainy city. The last one is Reconahound, made by johannvanguard. According to its bio, he was once a normal dog who worked with an MIS agent, but died when he got hit by a bullet from the enemy during on a mission.**

 **That is all I want to say. Until the next chapter, have a nice day and good luck in the new school year if you are going to school or college. See ya all later!**


	8. Chapter 5 Sweetness

**Chapter 5**

Sweetness

The Yokai Watcher returned to the restaurant, where their friends were waiting.

"Ken! Keita-Kun! There you guys are!" Fumika stated.

"Where did you guy went?! You're missing out some good English foods here, dudes!" Kuma said with a mouthful.

"After Kuma turned back to normal, we then became worried where you two ran off to," Kanchi said.

"Oh, that, um…" Keita tried to come up with an excuse.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I forgot my wallet at the hotel, so Keita and I have to run all the way back to the hotel," Ken lied.

Their friends stared at them, looking a bit disbelieved.

"Oh, my! That sounds horrible! I hope you found your wallet, sweetie," Ken's mother said, easily falling into his lie.

"Well, OK, but you could've told us before you ran off," Fumika acknowledged.

"Um! Yeah, sorry about that, Fumi-chan," Keita apologized as he laughed a little nervously.

Ken and Keita reunited with their friends and began their lunch. After lunch, they decided to take a stroll around the streets.

"Man, that lunch was good!" Kum felt satisfied as he made a burp.

"Kuma, watch your manner and you're the one who was acting so before!" Kanchi nagged.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Good thing he doesn't remember, but he should learn some matters" Keita whispered to Ken's ear as they were walking just behind everyone else.

"Right," Ken nodded.

"Hey, look! There is a sweet's shop here!" Fumika pointed.

"Sweets! I was thinking of getting some dessert!" Kuma exclaimed as he had his tongue out already.

"Geez, man. You had like three dishes of that English sausages, and you're still going to eat?!" Kanchi remarked.

"Why not? This is a vacation, after all!" Kuma stated as he quickly headed into the sweet's shop.

Kanchi sighed as he just accepted the way his friend is, following him into the shop.

"Kuma is right! I would like to have some desserts right about now," Ken's mother stated.

"Me too!" Fumika agreed as the girls went inside, too.

"How about let's all relax and have some sweets," Yuray suggested.

"That sounds a terrific idea!" Whisper said.

"I wonder if they have chocobar here, nya," Jibanyan thought aloud as he drooled a little.

As the Yo-Kai Watchers and their Yo-Kai partners went inside the sweets store, something newly…strange was happening.

"Keita! Ken! Help!" Kanchi yelled.

"Kanchi? Kuma? What's wrong?!" Keita asked.

"Fumi-chan and Ken's mom are acting so weird!" Kuma pointed out.

They watched and soon found out what they mean by that. Fumika and Ken's mother, Ms. Aichi were eating so many sweets, one after another, causing the sweets store owners and his employees hard to keep up.

"More cookies!" Fumika ordered.

"More Truffles!" Ken's mother exclaimed.

"MORE CAKES!" They yelled in unison.

"Please, ladies! I appreciate both of you enjoying my sweets, but we're doing our best to keep up!" cried the owner. "Oh, at this rate there won't be enough for everyone for the rest of the day!"

"Holy cow, Y'all!" Lasagnyan gasped. "Your momma and Fumika are eating like a greedy, little piggy!"

"This got to be a work of another Englandian Yokai!" Keita claimed.

"I hate to say it, but I agree, Mr. Keita," Yuray said. "Hurry, Master Ken! Use your Yo-Kai Watch and find that pesky Englandian Yokai!"

"No need for you to say that," Ken replied as he already had his watch out and ready.

He scanned around near his mom and Fumika until a mysterious shadow detected.

The shadow revealed itself. The revealing Yo-Kai looked like a 5-year old girl, wearing a white dress with a white apron, a green ribbon that tied up her white hair, which looked like a white cream of the sort. She also wore a wide yellow cloth over her shoulders and it ties into a large bow at the back, and white thigh-high boots with small yellow bows at the front.

"Oh, butterscotch! I've been discovered!" Gasped the new Yo-Kai.

"Who's that?" Jibanyan asked.

"That Yo-Kai is one and only….um…." Whisper scrambled through pages on his Yo-Kai Pad.

"Ah! Here it is!" Yuray found the right data before Whisper did. "She is called **England Bakie**!"

 **England Bakie-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: WIND**

"Is she like Hungramp due to that he makes possessed people go hungry?" Keita questioned.

"Likewise, Mr. Keita, but unlike Hungramp, England Bakie makes anyone she's possessed eats a lot of sweets until the possessed person or people get a stomachache or sick," Yuray explained.

"And!" Whisper butt-in between Yuray and Keita. "She also makes them criticize sweets even on the smallest details!"

"Hey!" Ken's mother yelled. "This cake has not enough frosting!"

"Sorry, madam, but we ran out of frosting," the owner apologized.

"WHAT!? No frosting!" Keita's mother screamed.

"Hey, guys! This is no time to standing around!" Jibanyan stated. "We got to stop England Bakie!"

"Tomato Bum's right, Y'all!" Lasagnyan added.

* * *

 _ **-Puzzle 005-**_

* * *

"So, you want to stop me?" England Bakie asked. "Well, you got to first solve my sweet, sweet puzzle! Could you even solve this? _What sweets geologists like?_ "

"What sweets geologists like?" Keita repeated. "Oh! I get it! That is …rock candy!"

"Oh! You solved my puzzle!" England Bakie looked surprised. "Sweet!"

England Bakie stopped possessing Fumika and Ken's mother, causing them to return to normal.

"What just happened?" Ken's mother looked confused.

"Uuuuuh, my stomach…." Fumika rubbed her tummy as her face looked a bit green.

The Yo-Kai Watch duo took England Bakie to the outside of the store to converse.

"England Bakie, why did you possess both our friend and my mom?" Ken asked.

"My…apology for that," she apologized. "It's not that I did it for malice, but it's just that…I feel lonely."

"Lonely? What do you mean?" Whisper asked.

"For you see, I used to be just a normal little girl. I used to live with my family who owned a bakery. We used to make all kinds of sweets, like cookies, Toffee, and cakes. One day, however, while I was baking a cake with my parents and as we put it in the oven, I decided to take a small sniff of the sweet smell of the cake, but…that was when I fell into the oven and died."

Yuray, Whisper, and Jibanyan were dramatically crying while they listened to the story.

"That's just HORRIBLE!" Whisper cried.

"I never heard such a sad story!" Yuray sobbed.

"So ssaaadd!" Jibanyan cried.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that," Keita said.

"Yeah," Ken agreed. "But, hey, look at right now. You are not lonely right now, right?"

England Bakie looked around her surroundings and then she grinned very warmly.

"You're right. I am not lonely! And it's all thanks to you, my new, sweet friends," England Bakie said as her body glowed and then her Yo-Kai medal appeared.

This medal had an artwork of herself with a yummy expression on her face while many kinds of sweet floating around her.

"Well, congratulations, Master Ken and Mr. Keita," Yuray said as she still sobbed. "You got Miss England Bakie's medal."

"From now on, I won't possess anyone, but please summon me from time to time, and I will come to help you wherever you need me," England Bakie said as she smiled.

Due to the over-eating of sweets, the gang decided to go back to the hotel to rest until dinner.

Fumika and Ken's mom decided to lay down on the bed for a while. On the other hand, the boys were thinking of what to do next while they wait for dinner time.

"Man, what should we do now?" Kuma asked.

"How about let's watch the TV?" Keita suggested. "There must be something good going on."

"Good idea!" Kanchi turned on the TV and the first thing that appeared on the show was the typical news.

"And, now we are switching to our anchorwoman, Christine!" Said the English anchorman.

"Thank you, Charles," Christine said. "We're here in front of the National Gallery to report an upcoming, exclusive VIP party at the National Gallery tomorrow's night. It would be hosted by London Archeological Association and that it would introduce an astonishing discovery found by archeology professor, Professor Drake Drago of the Cambridge University! And we have the very man himself to give a short insight into it."

The man that appeared was a tall man with a very pale skin, purple eyes with dark eyeshadow, black goatee, long black hair, and sharp ears that looked kind of elf-like. He also wore a dark purple suit with red and black striped necktie, and a pair of trousers with a matching color, and black shoes.

"So, Doctor Drago, what is that you discover?" Claire asked.

The man chuckled. "Well, well, Miss Claire. That would be a bit of spoiler, but let's just say it will surprise a lot and I will give only a single hint. It is an ancient relic, told an old legend that a lot of people here in England know about. From an old story that revolves around a legendary hero who became a legendary king."

"Boring!" Kuma changed the channel to a soccer channel, which was showing a soccer game currently.

"Hey! I was listening to that news!" Kanchi complained.

"Sorry, dude, but soccer time is up!" Kuma stated cheekily.

"Yeah. Soccer is much more fun to watch, anyway," Keita said.

"I wonder what did that archeology professor meant," Yuray thought aloud.

"Something about legend and relic," Lasagnyan said. "Although, that Professor Drago whatever his name does look kind of…creepy."

Ken then walked toward the door until Yuray noticed.

"Oh! Master Ken, where are you going?" She asked.

"I think I am gonna take a breather," Ken said.

"I will accompany you then," she decided.

Ken shrugged and went out the door while the rest just watched the soccer game on the TV.

Ken walked around the hotel lounge with Yuray on his side. Then, they noticed another trouble.

"What do you mean that he's missing?! Where did he go?" The man that was yelling was none other than Charles.

"Sorry, sir! He went out to go and buy some grocery, but he hasn't come back since then," the bellboy stated.

"It sounds like they're having some trouble with somebody missing," Yuray said.

Even though it wasn't his business to get involved, Ken decided to walk up to them and hear their story.

"Excuse me, but are you having trouble?" Ken asked.

"OH! Pardon me, Young Mr. Aichi," Charles noticed and apologized. "It is nothing to worry 's just that our chef is running a bit late, that's all, but no worry! The dinner will be served momentarily, so please enjoy the rest of your evening until dinner time."

He and the bellboy walked away from Ken.

"Something's must be up, Master Ken. If my hunch is correct, I think their chef is missing," Yuray guessed.

"You may be right," Ken nodded. "And, I bet this could be another pesky Englandian Yo-Kai behind it."

He sighed. "Well, I guess we have no choice, but look for the missing chef."

"Indeed! It's like solving a mystery! We're like Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson!" Yuray said excitedly.

"Right," he said doubtfully. "Anyway, let's go and find the chef."

Ken and Yuray headed outside to look for the chef. They walked out to the streets, but they hadn't noticed two mysterious men with some strange black sunglasses were spying on them behind.

"It's one of the kids who use that Yo-Kai Watch," said the first man.

"And, he's with a Yo-Kai, too. It looks like a maid, just like what our fellow member reported," said the second man. "Let's follow them!"

* * *

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am back with a new update for this story!**

 **I promise to you all that I will complete this awesome crossover movie story before this year ends! I will try to upload it every month or two, alongside with the main series story, Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher season 2!**

 **This chapter introduces a brand new Englandian Yo-Kai, England Bakie!**

 **She is an Englandian Yo-Kai from the Charming Tribe and created by one of the supportive readers for my Yo-Kai Watch stories, Princess Page! Thank you for the OC submission. I am indeed still accepting any new OC for Englandian Yo-Kai. Also, for some of you guys who already did, I think few of you submitted with the "Tribe" missing for detail. Please state what Tribe that Yo-Kai OC is part of and that is also same for anyone new who wants to submit an OC. For more information about OC submission, please read the end of the first chapter.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for puzzles, then please share it in your review or PM me about it. Thank you.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter after a long three month hiatus. Let's begin the new year with a blast!**


	9. Chapter 6 Koma Sibling Trio in London 2

**Chapter 6**

Koma Sibling Trio in London Part 2

Sightseeing

"Here we are, little bro and big sis! New York City!" Komasan said excitedly.

Komajiro, Komasan's younger brother and Komachan, the elder sister of the trio looked around and saw the many UK and British related merchandises, including the national flag. They just arrived at the London Airport.

"What are we do now that we're here, sis?" Komajiro asked to Komachan's ear.

"We just have to make sure that he doesn't notice that we're in London," she said.

"But, how?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help us. Keep Komasan distracted and not let him know that we are in London," Komasan said. "Hey, Komasan. I need to go to the ladies room, so you two wait here, OK?"

"Sure thing, sis!" He nodded as Komachan then went off.

"Oh right. I got to keep an eye on my big brother and make sure he doesn't…. Hey, where did he?" Komajiro looked around to notice Komasan was not present.

"Big Brother!? Where are you?" He called.

"Monge!" He heard him at a nearby snack and gift shop. He went over to find Komasan eating an English biscuit.

"These cookies sure taste great, almost good as Mama's pumpkin pie," Komasan mumbled as he ate the biscuit.

"Thank you for trying out our sample, young man," said an English gift shop lady. "What are you planning to do here in…."

"Oh no!" Komajiro stepped in. "Hey, Big Brother, check out at this shop here… They have, ummm, ice cream!"

"Really?" Komasan's eye sparkled. "Yeah, ice cream!"

Luckily, he made it in time before the English gift shop lady said the "L" word. Just then, Komachan arrived back shortly and saw the two brothers at a small parlor where Komasan was enjoying his sweet vanilla ice cream cone.

"I'm back." Komachan joined with her brother. "So, is he not noticing?"

"No worry here," Komajiro whispered.

"So, where should we begin with our sightseeing?" Komasan thought aloud as he checked his "I LOV NY Tour Guide."

"So, sis. You mention someone would help us. Who did you call?" Komajiro asked.

"He will be here soon," she replied with a wink.

"Ay, mates!" The Koma Trio turned to their shoulder. They were presented by a Yokai who looked very similar to them, except the flame was green for the eyebrow, wearing an English cap and small, brown male bag that wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh, who are you?" Komasan asked.

"Komasan, Komjiro, meet **Komalad**." Komachan introduced.

 **Komalad-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Fire**

"Nice to meet you, chaps. I'm Komalad," Komalad greeted.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Komalad," Komasan said. "You sound like you're from the UK or something."

"That's because this is…!" Just then, Komachan covered his mouth.

"Please give me a moment with him!" Komachan dragged Komalad to a corner privately.

"Komalad! Like I said on the phone a little while ago, don't mention that we're in London or UK at all! My little brother, Komasan doesn't know and he thinks we're in New York when we're supposed to be!" She said.

"Then, why did you take the wrong plane?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Because we made a mistake, Okay. Just help us out, alright."

"Will do!" He stated. "So boys, shall we begin the tour of Lon…. I mean, New York?"

"Yes, please. That would be very kind of you," Komasan agreed.

Koma Sibling Trio, with the company of Komalad, headed out the airport to start the sightseeing of "New York City." It was very difficult to make sure Komasan didn't find out that they were really at London.

"Wow! So, this is the Statue of Liberty…. It's more gorgeous than I ever thought." Komasan commented. "And lucky that we get to see it so close."

They were standing at a _fake_ one in the middle of some park. It was a replica sculpture of the Statue of Liberty.

"Monge! This authentic New York City style foods sure taste great." Komasan enjoyed as he ate a big mac. They were actually a fast food restaurant which started in America, but it was everywhere internationally, but Komasan didn't know that.

Komalad bought them to a theater next. Komasan wanted to see one of the Broadway shows, which was one of the most popular things to see in New York City.

"Monge! I've never seen a Broadway show before! This is just great!" Komasan said excitedly as they watched the Broadway show, "The Phantom of Opera", which was luckily also played at London's own Broadway theater, just like the one in NYC.

It was afternoon. Komasan was skipping joyfully down the street of London while Komachan, Komajiro, and Komalad looked exhausted.

"Man, we went so many places… Just to keep Big Brother from finding out…." Komajiro said as he panted.

"Say, how long we have to do this?" Komalad asked tiringly.

"Until our vacation is over…" Komachan replied.

"And when is that?" He asked in response.

"A week," Komachan answered.

They moaned. They could keep up with just a day, but they couldn't do this for a week.

"Well, it's night time now, so let's take a break and go to our hotel…" Komachan decided. "Hey, Komasan, let's head to…. Hey, where did he go?"

They noticed that Komasan was nowhere to be seen. They lost him.

"Monge! We lost Komasan!" Komajiro screamed.

"No, hold your Japanese bacon, lad! This is no time to panic," Komalad said. "We got to look for him!"

"Good idea!" Komachan agreed.

Where could Komasan have gone to? Speaking of him, the Koma Sibling Duo and Komalad ran by not noticing Ken and Yuray looking for the missing chef at the other side of the street they were at.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! I am back writing this story after a long hiatus. I will try to be more active in working this story, along with the main series, Another Watcher season 2.  
**

 **In this chapter, our sweet Koma Sibling Trio starts their "misadventures" in the city of London when they are supposed to be in NYC. It looks like they lost Komasan. Where could he have gone to?**

 **In the next chapter, we will see what Prof Layton's group is up to and try to find out more about Excalibur and the whereabouts of Hiroki Yamada, Prof. Layton's old colleague and Sherlocnyan's partner. I hope to update this story in few weeks.**

 **See you guys then hopefully ;)**


	10. Chapter 7 Down Under

**Chapter 7**

Down Under

The other protagonist group of this story, Professor Layton, Luke, and Sherlocnyan began their search for Hiroki and the legendary sword, Excalibur. They encountered a mischievous Yokai named Reynard the Thief, but thanks to some Yokai allies they made, they were able to defeat Reynard the Thief and got back their belongings. They continued their adventure by going to the subway station to get to the British Library.

The trio arrived at the subway station. This station was one of many stations that make up the London Underground, the world's oldest and famous subways in all of England.

"Ah, the London Underground. They are so much grander than the subway at New York," Sherlocnyan commented.

"You've been to New York City before, Sherlocnyan?" Luke asked, making Sherlocnyan gasped a little.

"Um, yes, I, ah….say what's going on over there?" The detective cat yokai changed the subject while pointing to a commotion.

Luke and Prof. Layton noticed the commotion. A different subway train was ready to go, but it was at a stop due to a kid not wanting to go inside the train.

"Harry! Stop being stubborn and get on the train!" The mother yelled.

"No! I don't want to get on!" The boy replied as he pulled himself back while his mother tried to pull him in. The other passengers looked worried and becoming impatient.

Even the conductor was having a trouble. "Please, young man! Please get on the train! We'll be delayed!" The conductor said.

"That young boy sure is acting stubborn," Luke remarked. "He'll get crush if he doesn't get on that train!"

"I agree, Luke, but I don't think it is that he is stubborn, but something is causing him to be stubborn," Prof. Layton pointed out.

"Very keen eye, Professor!" Sherlocnyan exclaimed. "Quickly, lad! Use that Yo-Kai Watch at or near that boy!"

Luke pressed the button on the watch, popping out the lens and shooting a light beam near or around the stubborn boy.

The light revealed a shadow, and soon a form appeared. This one was a humanoid boar, bigger and taller than the kid. It had dark brown skin, black legs, and 2 tusks with some mud. On its backside was horizontal black stripes, and a big letter "S" with a black circle on his chest.

"Is that another Yokai?" Luke asked.

"Indeed it is, Young Luke. That's **Stubboar** , an Englandian Yokai from the Tough Tribe," Sherlocnyan revealed.

 **Stubboar-Tribe: Tough, Attribute: Earth**

"Stubboar?" Luke questioned.

"He is a Yokai that looks like a boar and when he inspirits someone, that person becomes stubborn in everything," Sherlocnyan explained.

"If we don't stop Stubboar, that boy will get into trouble, more than he should,' Luke stated.

"I agree, Luke," Professor Layton said. "Let's talk with him first."

"Excuse me, Stubboar..." The smart professor asked kindly.

"Huh? Can you see me? That's a surprise, coming from an adult human!" Stubboar snorted.

"Pardon me, but I would like to ask you to stop inspiriting this young boy and leave him be," Professor Layton said. "It would be very appreci…."

"Sorry, good sir! I am not moving an inch!" Stubboar said.

"What are we going to do, Professor? He seems to be very stubborn to do what we say," Luke said, looking worried.

"No worry, Luke. We won't give up that easily," Prof. Layton assured.

"Stubboar, if we do something for you, then perhaps you can stop inspiriting the boy?" Sherlocnyan suggested.

"Hmmmm...Yeah, I guess there is one," Stubboar said. "How about you solve this puzzle I'm trying to figure out the answer to, and then maybe I will let this kid alone."

* * *

 _ **\- Puzzle 006 –**_

 _ **Who or What am I?**_

* * *

"It cannot be seen, yet it can be noticed by everyone. When it is strong, something can be pushed by it, not everything will be pushed. What is it?"

"Something that can be pushed by it, not everything though..." Luke repeated.

"It sounds like a good riddle, but what could be the answer?" Sherlocnyan thought aloud.

"Yes, I wonder…." Prof. Layton said as he pondered his mind. He looked at another subway that just passed by the station, not stopping at all. It was an express train and it was moving very fast that a wind blew when it passed through by.

That was when the professor found the answer to the riddle.

"I see. The answer to the riddle is...wind!" He answered.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Stubboar gasped as his power dwindled, leaving the kid alone.

"Huh? What happened?" The kid asked as he just obeyed his mother and went on the train. The train finally moved and left the station platform.

"I don't get it! I was stuck on that riddle for a week!" Stubboar exclaimed.

"It makes all sense," Sherlocnyan said. "A wind is something you cannot see, but it can be noticed by everyone."

"And it can push something, but not everything," Luke added. "A clever answer, I would say for myself."

"Well, I'm beaten. Thank you for solving the riddle for me. I may be stubborn, but I keep my word and as a reward, here is something for ya." Stubboar gave the professor his Yo-Kai Medal, which showed Stubboar eating snacks stubbornly.

"Thank you, Stubboar," Professor Layton replied.

Just then, the subway that would take them to the library just arrived. They all got on board and went on their way. In about 5 minutes, they arrived at their stop.

As soon as they exited the station and reached the above the ground, they were near the front of the British Library.

"British Library, London's most famous library. This place holds many pieces of knowledge gathered around the country and the world," Sherlocnyan remarked.

They went inside the library, but when they did, they soon realized something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up with this line of people?" Luke asked. Once inside the library, a line of people waited at the front desk.

"Hey, what do you mean you don't know where it is? I need it for my research paper!" A young man with a backpack complained.

"Don't you know where I can find this book?" A lady in a white gown and shirt asked.

"Where is the bathroom!? I can barely hold on any longer!" Another man in jacket complained as he held on.

"Sorry, but no clue," librarian replied.

"That librarian seems not doing her job right," Luke said.

"That's strange. I know that librarian. She is very helpful, but it looks like she's having a trouble," Professor Layton stated. "Luke my boy, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Professor!" Luke used the Yo-Kai Watch and beamed the light over near the librarian.

Another Yokai revealed itself. This one was a large gray stone with a mouth, light brown, droopy eyes, and dark-brown eyes. It wore a black bowler hat, brown suit, black shoes, and a monocle on his left eye.

"It's another Yokai!" Luke exclaimed. In response, people around him "shhh" at him. "I mean it's another Yokai."

"That Yokai is **Noclue** ," Sherlocnyan said. "Anyone he inspirits will say 'no clue' to everything."

 **Noclue-Tribe: Mysterious, Attribute: Earth**

Noclue noticed the trio as well as noticing the Yo-Kai Watch. "Hey, you have that watch. So, you can see me?"

"Um, yes, Mr. Noclue. We can see you," Luke replied. "What are you doing here, inspiriting this librarian? You know that you are kind of making her do her job poorly."

"No clue," he responded.

"It looks like to me that Noclue won't leave the woman alone. We got to use confrontation for this one," Sherlocnyan admitted.

"Then, we got to summon one of our Yokai allies," Professor Layton said.

* * *

 _ **\- Puzzle 007 –**_

 _ **Defeat Noclue**_

* * *

"Who do we summon to handle Noclue the best; Is it Reynard the Thief, Glooud, Stubboar, or Reconahound?"

"I think I know who to pick," Luke said. "Come out, my friend! Calling, Reynard the Theif! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

 _Summoning Shady!_

 _Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady!_

 _Reynard the Thief!_

"Are you sure to summon him, Luke?" Professor Layton asked.

"You will see, Professor Layton," he replied. "Reynard the Thief, can you help us stop Noclue?"

Reynard the Thief quickly swiped Noclue's monocle.

"Hey! That's mine!" Noclue went after Reynard the Thief, which is doing turned the librarian back to her normal self.

"Good job, lad! You made Noclue unspirit the librarian!" Sherlocnyan praised.

Reynard the Thief gave Noclue back his monocle after learning his lesson.

"I had no clue that I was causing such trouble. I promise I won't do it again as long as I don't get swiped by a thief," Noclue decided. His body shined, and his Yo-Kai Medal appeared.

"That's another medal, Professor," Luke stated.

"Good job, Luke and it seems that the librarian is back to her old self. Let's now ask her if she knows about any materials on Excalibur," Professor Layton decided.

They went to the front desk and asked the librarian.

"Oh, so you want to know about the Excalibur, Mr. Professor Layton?" She asked.

"Yes, maim. It is part of, um, something I am looking into," he answered.

"You're quite a curious man, Professor. Of course, I know where you can find the materials," she said as she began typing something on her computer. "The books about Excalibur and the Arthurian Legend are located at section A-111. It is on the second floor at your right."

"Thank you very much," Professor Layton replied.

The trio went to the second floor of the library and found the section of shelves. There were many books on the shelves but only took out that talks about Excalibur and other related information.

"These are all the books that Hiroki and I used to research about Excalibur," Sherlocnyan said. "If we can find where the sword is, the answer must in these books somewhere."

As they skimmed through the book for a few hours end, Professor Layton noticed something with a shock on his face.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Luke asked.

"This book...is missing some pages," he answered.

"What!?" Sherlocnyan gasped, but quickly toned down his voice. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Luke looked at the book. "You're right, Professor. There are missing pages in this book."

"How could that be? What kind of horrible person would do such a thing?" Sherlocnyan looked upset.

"It seems like the missing pages were torn off by someone. Maybe we should ask the librarian who used to saw this book before we arrived," Professor Layton suggested.

Suddenly, the librarian came over to them instead. "Um, excuse, Professor."

"Oh!" He gasped.

"Oh, sorry if I surprise you, sir, but there is something I want to say that may pique your interest in your study of the subject," she said.

"Oh, you do? Do tell," he said.

"There will be a special exhibition at the National Gallery tomorrow night. It will be about the old English legend. It is opened for the public, so I thought to share this information with you," she explained.

The information caught the trio's interest.

"I see. Thank you very much," Professor Layton replied. "Also, may I ask something?"

"As always," the librarian said happily.

"Who was the person who checked these books before we arrive?" He asked.

"Oh, well let's see...I believe that there was one man, an Asian man who checked these books about some weeks ago. As of late, there was one man who arrived here before you arrive, sir," she said.

"Professor, it must be that man!" Luke whispered. "He was the last person to check these books before we did."

"I agree with the lad here. The Asian man is definitely Hiroki," Sherlocnyan whispered, too.

"I see, and what did the last man look like?" He questioned.

"That's hard to say. I can say that he was wearing a trench coat and brown hat, but I couldn't tell his face as it was hidden under the hat and the neck collar of the coat," she explained.

"Very well. Thank you for being helpful," he said with a grin.

"Off to the National Gallery then!" Sherlocnyan declared.

The trio headed to the National Gallery next. Once they arrived near the front entrance of the National Gallery, Sherlocnyan looked a bit attentive and tense.

"What's wrong, Sherlocnyan?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that someone or somebody is following us," he whispered.

"What? Really?" Luke said.

"Actually, I had the same feeling, too. I feel that more than a glance, but some people are actually keeping an eye on us," Professor Layton said. "And I think I know who they are."

"Luckily! I have a keen eye to detect who's following us," Sherlocnyan stated. "Let me assist you, Professor!"

* * *

 _ **\- Puzzle 008 -**_

 _ **The Stalker**_

* * *

"With my keen eye ability, I can find small detail on the person I see. I sense a suspicious person looking at us right now!" Sherlocnyan explained.

Professor Layton and Luke looked around closely. Luke saw a couple at the fountain, an old lady walking with her pet dog, and some children playing. The professor noticed a single woman with shades and cloth over her hair. He decided to walk up to the woman.

"Pardon me, maim? Have we seen somewhere?" He asked.

"!" The woman looked gasp.

"Eureka!" Sherlocnyan exclaimed.

"Who are you, Miss? Why have you been following us?" Luke questioned her.

"Now, now, Luke. Please be a gentleman. This young lady is a person that we know of," Professor Layton said.

"Huh?" He looked confused until the woman revealed herself.

She took off the shades and the cloth over her hair, revealing a pony-tail style light caramel, brown hair.

"Flora!?" Luke gasped.

"Flora, what are you doing here?" Professor Layton asked.

"Sorry to follow you both again, but I was curious to know when I saw you two going all over places," Flora explained. "So, I decided to follow you and…."

She looked down at Sherlocnyan. "Also to find out who is this adorable cat that's been with you."

"Huh? Flora…can you actually see Sherlocnyan?" Luke asked.

"Oh my!" Sherlocnyan blushed as Flora got little too close to him.

"Flora, this is Sherlocnyan and he is a Yokai," Professor Layton stated.

"A yo…kai?" She asked.

"Let me explain myself, young lass!" Sherlocnyan said proudly.

After 30 minutes of explanation, Flora joined the trio.

"Wow! That's so fascinating," Flora said excitedly. "So, you already met some Yokai so far?"

"Yup!" Luke nodded. "Thanks to this Yo-Kai Watch, we can use it to see the Yokai."

"Exactly," Sherlocnyan boasted.

Professor Layton went over to the group and said, "I obtained some information about the exhibit. It looks like we will have to wait tomorrow night to see the exhibit."

"I see…" Sherlocnyan said, looking a bit sad, but quickly changed back to his good mood. "No worry, though! We will continue our investigation somewhere else."

"Hey, what are you three troublemakers doing here?" The foursome turned around and met with another familiar face.

"Ah! Inspector Chemley. It's been a long time since we last met," Professor Layton greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine," he said impatiently. "What are you three doing here?"

"We will…." Luke was stopped by Sherlocnyan, but fortunately, Detective Chemley couldn't see a Yokai.

"It is best to not tell this inspector the reason why we are here," Sherlocnyan stated. "Telling the truth to the police may jeopardize our investigation and Hiroki's safety."

"That is a good point," Professor Layton whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" Inspector Chemley asked.

"Oh, just an inner though, Inspector," Professor Layton said. "May I ask why your men and yourself here at this grand National Gallery?"

"Huh? Well, I guess I can tell you that…in small detail," Detective Chemley said. "The Scotland Yard hired my men and me to guard the gallery for tomorrow night's exhibition. I'm going to meet the man who will be hosting the exhibition."

"I see," Professor Layton said.

"Professor!" Sherlocnyan whispered. "I think it is the best idea to tag along with this inspector and talk with the man. If we get some information from him, maybe we will come close to find the Excalibur!"

"Oh, that's a clever idea!" Luke agreed.

"Me too," Flora nodded.

Professor Layton already knew this would be a good opportunity. "Inspector Chemley, how about we assist you with your job?"

"Huh? You three assisting me! No way! I can handle this case this time and I don't need your help!" Inspector Chemley argued.

"Is that Professor Hershal Layton? DE Hershal Layton!?" Everyone turned to the voice, knowing that the voice belonged to a man.

The man presented was a tall, middle-aged man with a long black beard, black hair, blue eye, and fair complexion. His outfits composed of the dark purple suit with red and black striped necktie, a pair of black shoes, and trousers with the same color, like his suit.

"Well, this is such honor for the London's greatest mystery solver to be here in my presence!" said the man excitedly as he shook the professor's hand. "It's pleasure to meet you, Professor Layton. My name is Hoth, Milo Hoth."

"It's an honor to meet you, too, Mr. Hoth," Professor Layton replied calmly. "This is my assistants, Luke Triton and Flora."

"Hello, Mr. Hoth. It's nice to meet you, sir," Luke greeted.

"Hello sir," Flora said shyly.

"I was just talking with Inspector Chemley to give him some assistance," Prof. Layton explained.

"I see! That is a splendid idea!" Mr. Hoth decided as he held around Prof. Layton's shoulder and walked together, forcing him to walk with him.

"With both the police and the famous puzzle solver, Professor Layton on my side, nothing will get through my defense and the special exhibition tomorrow night will be safe as sound!"

Luke, Flora, and Sherlocnyan followed them from behind, leaving Inspector Chemley.

"I didn't even get to say anything!" She grumbled.

* * *

 **Hello guys! This story is thought to be dead, but it is not! I am back.  
**

 **This chapter introduces two more new Englandian Yokai; Stubboar and Noclue. Stubboar is a Yokai from the Tough Tribe who inspirts anyone to become stubborn. He used to be a normal boar, but during his and his family's night forage, he didn't escape with his family when they heard a noise in the urban area. He decided to go back for a food for his family, but ultimiately, he was killed by a hunter.**

 **Noclue is a Yokai from the Mysterious Tribe. He used to be a normal human being who didn't know much of anything. He turned into a Yokai when part of Stonehedge fell over him. Both these Yokai OC are created by johannvanguard. Though I only changed Noclue's tribe from Tough to Mysterious.**

 **Well, I hope you like the return of this story and I am still accepting any OC for more Englandian Yokai (please check one of the past chapters for OC submission form).**


End file.
